Welcome To My LIfe
by kiky will
Summary: Ela é nova na cidade e entrou em um colegio onde os populares mandam e os não populares obedecem, mais o que aconteçe quando uma novata não popular resolve que não vai abaixar a cabeça?
1. Cap 1

**N/A:**

**Num vou dizer que a fic é boaaa, por que isso vai de gosto, mais já me disseram que é boa, mais cabe a você leitor, Avalia-la! Então tudo que eu posso garantir é que ela é engraçada.**

**Não vou falar muito agora... Sobre a descrição, vai mudar tá? acho que o nome vai ficar esse mesmo... Bem só vou pedir uma coisa, Leia até o fim! pelo menos esse primeiro capitulo, não começe a ler e pare na metade, leia até o fim, e se não gostar pode meter u pau, se gostar pode falar também... mais leia até u fim, cum a minha notinha ali em baixo. inté!**

-fala-

onomatopéia, gritos, barulhos, estrondos e etc. .

#pensamentos#

(eu falando algo sobre a fic)

(eu mi metendo de abusada e cortando alguém)

(¨Tradução ¨)

(// Flash's de memória\)

(... carinhas, expressões dos personagens... )

♫ Sigla De quem canta. ♫

♫ K ♫ Kikyou / ♫ S ♫ Sesshoumaru / ♫ I ♫ Inu-Yasha / ♫ Kª ♫ Kagome / ♫ Sª ♫ Sango / ♫ A ♫ Ayanne / ♫ M ♫ Mirok / ♫ R ♫ Rin / ♫ Su ♫ Suikotsu / ♫ N ♫ Narak / ♫ K° ♫ kouga / ♫ B ♫ Bankotsu / ♫ Kg ♫ Kagura / ♫ Ab ♫ Abi / ♫ T ♫ tsubaki / ♫ Kh ♫ Kohaku / ♫ Kd ♫ Kaede / ♫ Int ♫ Inu No taisho / .

1° capitulo.

**'-1° dia de aula, conhecendo 'novamente' a escola. -'**

Chegou um tanto cedo, não havia muitas pessoas na escola ainda... Então ela foi andar pela escola que julgava conhecer, já havia estudado lá outra vez porem fora há algum tempo... o colégio havia mudado muito... e os estudantes também...agora havia youkais nela...

Antes humanos e youkais não poderiam já mais estudar nas mesmas escolas, pois um odiava ao outro, mais com o tempo esse ''racismo'' fora superado sendo que humanos descobriram que youkais eram seres extraordinariamente fortes e compreensivos e não uma ameaça, e youkais descobriram que os humanos não estavam abaixo deles e que não eram seres inferiores. Mais isso só veio a ocorrer quando 'S.Y. P' foi criada(Sociedade de Youkais Protetores) ela é a sociedade que foi encarregada de cuidar da ordem do mundo, impedindo que nenhum youkai fira humano. Há uma cede dessa associação em cada cidade e nela os yokais mais fortes e capazes lutam para que a amizade dos humanos e yokais continuem banindo assim todo e qualquer yokai perturbador da paz para a era feudal sendo ele de lá ou não.

TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Um barulho a trouxe do mundo da lua.

-Que barulho chato!!!-

Então percebeu que o 'barulho chato' era a campa do colégio, sem que ela percebesse o tempo havia corrido e muito e ela ainda nem fazia idéia em qual dos 5 ou 6(nem ela sabia direto quantos eram)andares era a sua sala...

-Sala 44... -

Saiu correndo procurando sua sala, ia novamente chegar atrasada sempre no seu 1° dia em todo e qualquer colégio chegava atrasada por mais cedo que chegasse ao colégio só conseguia entrar na sala após o professor.

E dessa vez realmente se superou no atraso, sua sala ficava no 5° andar (mais agora sim sabia que havia 6 andares). Olhou pelo vidro da porta e viu que o professor já havia realmente entrado (também depois do atraso dela se esse professor ainda não tivesse entrado seria uma tartaruga!!!!), tomou coragem já sabia que novamente ia ser olhada estranhamente por seus futuros colegas de classe, se normalmente eles já olhavam estranhamente pessoas novatas imagine novatas atrasadas!!! Mais ela tinha que entrar, respirou fundo e bateu na porta, Todos olharam, abriu a porta lentamente e falou.

-Com licença...

Entrou de cabeça baixa, passou pelo professor e...

-Você e aluna nova? - disse a voz estridente do professor – Responda logo garota!!!-

Ela por sua vez virou-se e disse

-Sou ... -

-Apresente-se!-

-O que?Apresentar-me?-

-Sim, ou acha que todos já tem obrigação de saber quem é?-

-Não, mas acho que não era necess...

-Apresente-se logo!!!-... # Ora que insolência #

-Certo certo... - # afff...sacu! #

Ela dirigiu-se para a frente da classe,era uma belíssima garota,garota em idade corpo de mulher feita, um jeito encantador,chamava mais atenção pelo seu uniforme claro era igual o de todas as outras,uma saia Curta,rodada e de prega,azul,a blusa de manga grande.(com o mesmo detalhe de colegial da Kagome no real anime só q azul.)A única diferença dela para as demais e que ela vestia uma meia-calça Preta,(como uma meia grande que cobria toda as suas pernas) ela não gostava de mostrar as pernas...bem ate mostrava certas vezes que usava saia mais...não queria ser mais uma dessas meninas oferecidas que só por que usavam saia curta faziam questão de mostra T-U-D-O.(PROSEGUINDO)Ela tinha belos cabelos longos e negros (como a asa da graúna)e uma pele alva,olhos cor de mogno e...também um belo corpo que parecia ser esculpido.

-Bem...Boa tarde meu nome e 'KIKYOU', KIKYOU TSUKIYNO! -... -tenho 15 anos e já estudei outra vez nesse colégio e... já esta bom ¬¬SENHOR PROFESSOR¬¬?- Disse com ar de Sarcasmo.

-E o que mais você pretende falar garota?-

-NADA!- # Dãããããããã #

-Então se sente!-... –RAPIDO!!!!-

Kikyou sentou-se assistiu os três primeiros tempos de aula sem sequer trocar uma palavra com ninguém...ela mesma achava isso muito estranho nos outros colégios fazia amigos muito rápido,nesse colégio entretanto ainda nem tinha prestado atenção em ninguém...#faço amigos rápido mas não em 3 tempos de aula de 'matemática' #pensou.

TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Bate para o recreio... ela sai sozinha agora prestando atenção nas pessoas que a rodeavam, sentou-se em uma fonte que tinha no pátio do colégio, e então prestou mais atenção...e viu que o colégio se dividia em grupos de normalmente 2 a 3 pessoas que andavam sem que nem uma se importasse com a outra numa gigantesca desordem...mas de repente surge um grupo de três garotas então a no meio da desordem se abre um caminho para as 3 únicas garotas passarem, uma mais empinada que a outra, a que andava na frente usava uma saia extremamente curta,a blusa apesar de ser o uniforme estava com o decote em ' V ' deixando a mostra uma parte de seus seios pelo qual vários garotos insistiam em babar,ela extremamente parecida com Kikyou tinha também cabelos pretos só que cortados e ' V ',e, a pele um pouco mais corada que a de Kikyou,as outras 2 garotas que andavam atraz da 1ª eram praticamente iguais... Só que uma tinham o cabelo mais parecido com o de Kikyou e a outra no estilo da 1ª garota e alem disso nem uma das outras 2 se assemelhava a Kikyou.

Estas 3 garotas pararam e começaram a conversar enquanto uma multidão se formava em volta delas, Kikyou observava de longe a cena.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Kagome!!!- gritou um garoto - Eu tenho 2 ingressos para o show de sexta-feira, vem comigo?

# ¬¬ que cara mais chato ¬¬ #

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir... QUE EU NÃO SAIO COM OTARIOS COMO VOCÊ!!!!! - Ù.Ú

-Oi gata! - Disse uma voz masculina

-Oi AMOR! -

-EI, perai, mas e eu???-

-Você, cai fora já falei que NÃO!-

-Por acaso esse cara ta te incomodando, gata??? -

-Ele ta me chamando para sair mas eu já disse NÃO...- # agora esse babaca vai ver!!! # -Ele ta sim Amor!- Disse com uma voz manhosa.

-Me da só um minuto com ele!- Disse ele, virando-se para o garoto e olhando-o dos pés a cabeça # VERME! # Pensou # Quem esse VERME pensa que é para chamar a minha Kagome para sair??? Ela e M-I-N-H-A, MINHA!!! E não de um verme asqueroso como esse daí!!! # Ò.Ó

E vendo a cara do rapaz todos os presentes formaram uma roda deixando apenas ele e o "VERME" dentro dela, a garota que causara toda a briga estava bem na frente como se fosse o premio do ganhador, arranjou um lenço para dar a "Largada" (como um juiz que inicia o 1° 'round' de um confronto de Box!).

Ela chegou e anunciou

-Agora o 'MEU' Amor... - (dando ênfase no MEU,vê se pode?) – Vai Acabar com a raça ,digo, vai se confrontar com esse garoto!!!

E chegando aos ouvidos de SEU Amor sussurrou.

-Acaba com ele lindo!To torcendo por você, mais sei que você vai ganhar mais essa por mim, né?- Disse com voz manhosa.

-Claro, você minha, garota, e não desse verme!- Sussurrou ele também.

Ela se afastou dele e foi falar com o 'VERME'.

-Oi, vermezinho querido!Ta pronto para apanhar do MEU Amor???

-... –

-Bem pronto ou não você vai levar uma boa surra deli seu otário não percebeu que eu não sou para o teu bico?- Dizendo isso se afastou.

SEU Amor olhou com ciúmes no começo, mas depois de ver a expressão na cara do 'VERME' percebeu o que sua garota tinha dito, essa por sua vez o olhava esperando o consentimento dele para poder dar inicio ao 'combate' ele balançou a cabeça e ela levantou a mão com o lenço e abaixou rapidamente dando inicio a luta. SEU Amor fechou os punhos e começou a rondar o verme. E todos começaram a gritar em coro.

-ANG, ANG, ANG, PORRADA E MUITO SANGUE!!!-

-Ca- ca –ca - calma... Num e- e- e nada disso que você esta-ta pen-pen... -

-CALE A BOCA VERME!!!-

POW

O 'VERME' caiu com apenas um soco. e todos gritaram.

-INU-YASHA, INU-YASHA, INU-YASHA!!!-

-YER!!!Eu sou o melhor!!!- Gabava-se ele.

Kagome o puxou para fora da roda e como premio deu-lhe um beijo de língua que os que viam fiavam desejando.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou olhava que olhava de longe pensou # que garoto bonito!!! #

-Mas como ele e violento também!!!- disse em voz alta.

-Você ainda não viu nada!- disse-lhe uma voz com ar de pouco caso.

Kikyou tomou um susto tão grande que quase caiu dentro da fonte. Olhou para a dona da voz com a cara mais assustada do mundo.

-Desculpe não queria assustá-la. –

-Não, não eu e que tava meio longe e não vi você chegar -

Silencio mortal

–Bem...oi meu nome e Kikyou!- disse estendendo a mão.

-Meu nome e Ayanne! - respondeu a garota com um sorriso.

-Bem Ayanne... por que disse que ainda não vi nada?-

-Ora por que você não viu... ta vendo aquele ali? - falou apontando para um garoto de cabelos prateados, com orelhas de cachorro ( ¬¬ q parecem de gato ¬¬ ), com o uniforme do colégio, blusa branca de manga grande e de botão, calça azul normal, e a gravata no ombro e com a blusa entre aberta deixando assim aparecer seu tórax bem desenvolvido. Kikyou balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Pois e... ele e um dos garotos mais populares da escola... vive brigando...-

-Como ele se chama?-

- Inu-Yasha. -

-Ta e por que ele briga tanto?-

-Normalmente e por causa daquela garota que ta com ele a Kagome, a garota mais popular da escola, aquelas 2 que andam atrás a q tem o cabelo mais parecido com u seu e a Sango e a outra e a Rin andam com ela logo são populares também, mas não tanto quanto ela! –

-E Por que o tal Inu-Yasha e um dos mais populares?-

-Hã? A ta e por que perai... - e procurou uma pessoa – A esta ali!!! Aquele e o Sesshoumaru!!! - Disse apontando para um youkai que saia de dentro do colégio p/ o pátio, esse era muito parecido com Inu-Yasha só que era um youkai completo enquanto Inu-Yasha era apenas um meio youkai, Sesshoumaru tinha cabelos prateados e uma pose imponente, uma lua na testa e 2 marcas em cada bochecha, marcas que se assemelhavam a arranhões, e também tinha um belo porte físico.

-Sesshoumaru - Sussurrou Kikyou com um olhar pensativo.

-O que foi?-

-Nada! Esse Sesshoumaru se parece muito com o Inu-Yasha... -

-Eles são irmãos!!!-

-Irmãos? -

-Sim irmãos... meio irmãos por parte de pai, eram completamente brigados mais ai um dia precisaram se unir para não serem pegos por outra gang aí desde de então só vivem juntos...-

-Então eles são os mais populares?-

-Não, falta só uma pessoa que forma o trio de populares só que essa pessoa e inimiga mortal dos dois!!! –falando agora um tanto preocupada – Ele com certeza vai já aparecer e vão brigar novamente. -

Dito e feito em instantes um grupo tão grande quanto o de Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru apareceu no pátio do colégio.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# NARAK!!! # Pensaram ambos os irmãos

O grupo do outro parou na frente do dos irmãos ficando um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e também com belo porte físico encarando os 2 irmãos.

-Ola Narak'u'!!! – Disse Sesshoumaru com sua grande ironia – Já veio me incomodar novamente??? Não sabe que aqui não e bem vindo??? Ou senti prazer em fazer os outros se enojarem com sua presença??? –

-Vejo que realmente se incomoda com a minha presença Sesshoumaru... - disse com um sorriso sarcástico - Por que será? Será por que a Kagura tem algum interesse em mim? –

-Não meta a minha Kagura nisso!!! –disse em tom de ameaça

-Senão vai fazer o que??? – disse Narak.

Todos formaram uma roda e começaram a gritar o velho coro clássico.

-ANG, ANG, ANG, PORRADA E MUITO SANGUE!!! –

E Kagura já segurava o lenço para dar inicio ao combate... os melhores iam se enfrentar...

-fim do 1° capitulo-

**N/A: **

**Agora vamos lá... **

Para os que leram até o fim:** Bem, pedi isso por que tenho certeza que muita gente leu e parou ou quis parar e só num parou pq. eu pedi, na hora em que eu revelei u nome da personagem 'Kikyou'. **

Sobre a Descrição. 

Para os fãs da Kikyou:** Vc's se perguntam "por que matar essa autora se a fic é da kikyou?" bem por que o Inu-Yasha é Namorado da Kagome! Simples, pratico e econômico! **

Para os fãs da Kagome**: Vc's se perguntam "porque matar essa autora se o Inu-Yasha está coma Kagome?" Bem, Por que a Kikyou é a protagonista, e por que a Kagome ta meio chatinha no momento...**

Explicações: 

Por que a protagonista é a Kikyou?: **Simples, Porque eu adoro ela! (isso não quer dizer q eu odeie a kagome, eu até gosto dela, mais sou mais a Kikyou!) **

Por que a Kagome está Chata?: **Por que na época que eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu era kag-hater... Agora eu num sou mais... Mais ela já está uma parte escrita... **

Sesshoumaru e Kagura:** É, bem... Na época u Sesshoumaru, pra mim, Era só um Sem Teto Peregrino que quis matar o Inu-Yasha! Ai, botei ele com a Kagura que pra mim sempre foi, e continua sendo, Inoperante, Inútil! **

Narak Brigando pela Kagura?: **Num sei de onde eu tirei essa idéia olha... XD! **

S.Y.P?!?! (Sociedade de Youkais Protetores): **Nossa, dessa idéia eu tenho q me admirar, foi uma das idéias mais... Originais... Que eu já tive... Pode dizer Também uma das mais idiotas... Mais fiz por que pra mim tudo tem que ser muito bem explicadinho... Ai tinha que ter um motivo pra youkais estudarem juntos com humanos... Sacam? **

Bem... 

Sobre caso alguém queira criticar:** Pode meter o pau, mais aviso, vocês podem **_me_** criticar, à-vontade, só não me venham criticar a Kikyou, por favor, por que eu não quero ser desagradável com nenhum de vocês, então caso queiram** _ME_ **Criticar, À-vontade, Agora a Kikyou, Nem pense! **

Sobre caso alguém queira sugerir algo:** À-vontade, Estou aberta a Sugestões... :D... Só que tem um porem, a fic já está escrita até u 4° capitulo, então se eu seguir a sugestão de vocês, será apenas depois do 4° capitulo! blz? **

Sobre os revews que mandarem:** Seram respondidos, como normalmente são, na pagina da fanfic no próximo capitulo! **

**Então, Se você, caro leitor, que leu até aqui, Achar que eu e a minha fic merecemos um Review sinta-se à-vontade para deixá-lo! **

**xau'x **

**-KiKyOuKiKyLy- **

**Or **

**..::MDC::.. **


	2. Cap 2

**N/A:**

**Gostaram do novo Resumo?** :D** Well, Antes de me matarem, leiam o que eu vou dizer mais ali em baixo (minha explicação), e se depois do que eu disser a vocês, vocês ainda quiserem me matar, podem me matar por reviews. Como no capitulo anterior, se você começou a ler leia até o fim! Pra depois me matar! Boa leitura!**

-fala-

§ onomatopéia, gritos, barulhos, estrondos e etc. §.

#pensamentos#

(eu falando algo sobre a fic)

(§ eu mi metendo de abusada e cortando alguém §)

(¨Tradução ¨)

(// Flash's de memória\)

(... carinhas, expressões dos personagens... )

♫ Sigla De quem canta. ♫

♫ K ♫ Kikyou / ♫ S ♫ Sesshoumaru / ♫ I ♫ Inu-Yasha / ♫ Kª ♫ Kagome / ♫ Sª ♫ Sango / ♫ A ♫ Ayanne / ♫ M ♫ Mirok / ♫ R ♫ Rin / ♫ Su ♫ Suikotsu / ♫ N ♫ Narak / ♫ K° ♫ Kouga / ♫ B ♫ Bankotsu / ♫ Kg ♫ Kagura / ♫ Ab ♫ Abi / ♫ T ♫ Tsubaki / ♫ Kh ♫ Kohaku / ♫ Kd ♫ Kaede / ♫ Int ♫ Inu No taisho / .

2° capitulo

'-Já arranjando inimigos?!?!?! Put's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-'

Era um momento de tensão desde que ambos os rapazes que em breve iriam se enfrentar entraram naquele colégio eles brigavam mais as brigas nunca chegavam a ter um ganhador, pois sempre alguém atrapalhava ou algo acontecia para não poderem terminar a luta, mas dessa vez parecia que eles realmente iam conseguir se enfrentar e ter um ganhador...

Era perceptível o ódio nos olhos de Sesshoumaru quando viam Narak, mas agora naquele momento era bem maior que o normal Sesshoumaru parecia que estava realmente com vontade de brigar, enquanto Narak parecia feliz ao ver Sesshoumaru daquele jeito, parecia satisfeito.

# Esse maldito meio yokai diferente e estúpido não pode dar em cima da minha Kagura tão abertamente quem ele pensa que é???Ora vejam só... Um estúpido meio yokai criado acha que pode vencer o grande Sesshoumaru??? Que absurdo!!!!! Ele vai ver só!!!! # Pensava Sesshoumaru.

#Ora, ora, ora o grande Sesshoumaru esta realmente irritado??? HuAhUaHuAhUa ... a Kagura esta logo ali se eu ganhar obviamente ela será minha não e? HuAhUaHuAhUa ... A minha estimada Kagura você será minha!!!! # Pensava Narak.

Kagura por sua vez estava com o lenço na mão ouvindo os gritos alucinados de varias garotas torcendo por Sesshoumaru seu namorado, obviamente ela odiava isso e quando achava as autoras dos gritos dava-lhes uma boa surra também dando-lhes um bom de um chega pra lá, mais nesse momento essas garotas ' pentelhas ' eram o que menos importavam os 2 garotos mais populares (por assim dizer) estariam em breve disputando por ela que era também uma das garotas mais populares (perdendo apenas para Kagome namorada de Inu-Yasha Irmão de seu namorado) o fato de o garoto que ela ama com todas as suas forçar e um rapaz popular estarem brigando por ela a faziam ficar cada vez mais se ' achando ' e se sentia bem assim, então cheia de si levantou a mão com o lenço e abaixou rapidamente dando inicio ao combate dos titãs.

Sesshoumaru e Narak lançaram seus punhos um contra o outro e ambos se desviaram, depois de uma pequena seção de muros e chutes sem sucesso finalmente...

§ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...§

O barulho chato e enjoado da mais uma vez deu uma de estraga prazeres e assim esse barulho marca o fim de uma luta que mais uma vez não teve final, todos se encaminharam para dentro de suas respectivas salas.

Ayanne cutucou Kikyou.

-Vamos?-

-Já?-

-Já!-

E foram para dentro jogando conversa fora.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso no corredor do 5° andar perto da sala 44...

-Ai, Amor essa escola ta tão patética,né?-

-Por que diz isso minha linda?-

-Sei lá!!! Ta chato... acho que e por que não tem ninguém novo para agente encher o saco... sei la...-

- ¬¬ BAH!!! ¬¬ - ... – Please gata num faz assim você ta tão estranha credo acho que você ta querendo e um novo namorado ta se quiser pode deixar vai atraz de outro... – Disse-lhe largando sua cintura – Mais vai logo antes que eu mffff...

Kagome calou-lhe a boca com um delicioso beijo de cinema.( ¬¬ )

Ninguém se incomodava mais com aquilo porem...

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou, que estava entrando no corredor viu a cena, e sem entender o por que se sentiu triste ao ver aquilo, não e que tivesse vontade de chorar, não, isso não, só que o sorriso que a pouco estava moldado em seus lábios já não existiam, a felicidade que havia em seus olhos parecia fugir aos poucos, percebendo que ficaria triste sem motivo mudou a direção de seu olhar rápido, sem nem ela mesma entender o por que havia feito aquilo, e quando pois os olhos no casal ♥ ♥ INU & KAG ♥ ♥ que já estavam somente abraçados

sentiu-se mais aliviada, não digo feliz, mais tranqüila apesar de inquieta.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome e Inu-Yasha se encostaram na parede do corredor, com seus grupos de amigos como sempre faziam e ficaram esperando a entrada do professor.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou caminhava tranqüila em direção a sua sala quando Ayanne que estava do seu lado segurou seu braço.

-Olha lá-

-O que?-

-Droga agente demorou de mais... A Kagome já esta lá...-

-E o que e que tem?-

-Você não sabe né? Ta eu te falo...-

- MINI FLASH BACK -

O Professor de historia se senta na cadeira após de escrever um pedaço da historia da revolução francesa e passar um trabalho, bem difícil, sobre a mesma, para 2 semanas após esta data, Ayanne que sempre teve aptidão na escola em todas as matérias ( ou seja ela era uma CDF ) estava preocupada com esse trabalho pois ate para ela parecia um tanto complicado

Se para ela parecia complicado imagine para Kagome que nunca teve nem aptidão nem interesse em nenhuma matéria, que só passava de ano ás custas de outros ou quando seduzia professores. Logo no começo pensou em fazer isso seduzir o professor de historia porem ele era casado e parecia ser bem fiel a mulher dele e ela não queria de jeito maneira 'dar' ( isso mesmo dar!!! ) para aquele professor ridículo só para conseguir uma nota... então ficou pensando em como conseguiria a sua tão estimada nota, quando viu Ayanne a CDF da sala que tirava sempre as melhores notas.

# Dãããã, HELLOWWW e só eu pedir da CDF ela sempre faz o que eu peço achando que um dia eu serei amiga dela coitada... Bem vou ter que enganada de novo vai ser moleza!!! #

No recreio...

Ayanne estava sentada com uma outra garota comendo seu lanche relaxada então...

-Ola, Ayannezinha querida - Disse Kagome.

-Oi, Kagome... - Disse Ayanne com os olhos brilhando.

-Tava a fim de levar um papo com você... A sós - Disse olhando para a outra garota.

-Ta esperando o que??? Ela disse a sós o garota Retardada anda cai fora!!!- Disse Sango (fiel seguidora de Kagome) empurrando a outra garota para longe da mesa.

- Bem já que estamos sos, vou direto ao ponto, você vai fazer o meu trabalho de historia, e bem feito quero levar um 10,0! – Disse Kagome virando de costas e esperando ouvir um 'ta' antes de ir, mas...

-Não... Não vai dar tenho que fazer o meu e não faço idéia como e nem por onde começar então não vai dar dessa vez você vai ter que fazer ou pedir para outra pessoa não vai dar mesmo, desculpe... -

-Como é que é?-

-E isso Kagome, foi mal, mas, não dá... -

-VOCÊ SO PODE ESTAR DE PALHAÇADA COM A MINHA CARA... E VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE NÃO FAZER O QUE EU PEDI GAROTA???-

-DESCULPE, MAIS NÃO DÁ! -

-POIS BEM NÃO FAÇA, MAIS JURO QUE VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO SUA 'CDF' PATETICA ESTUPIDA E RIDICULA!!!!- Dizendo isso saiu soltando fumaça praticamente de tanta raiva.

- FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK -

-E foi isso, ai depois ela proibiu todas as garotas de falarem comigo, e ate então me humilha toda vez que eu passo por ela... –

-hmmm... Bem humilha por que você deixa e não revida. –

-O que??? Revidar??? Ta louca??? E arranjar mais briga??? –

-Não mais você também não precisa abaixar a cabeça ou precisa??? –

-... –

-Vamos!!!- Disse puxando Ayanne pelo braço.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome estava ao lado de Inu-Yasha quando viu Ayanne vindo se admirou que ela estivesse com uma outra pessoa, quem sabe ate uma amiga, não importava, havia jurado para si mesma que deixaria Ayanne sem meia amiga ou amigo, quando Ayanne se recusou a fazer a seu trabalho Kagome estava para ser reprovada na matéria de historia se não tirasse 10,0 naquele trabalho não passaria de ano e não poderia ficar na mesma sala que seu atual namorado Inu-Yasha.E um flash lê veio a mente Trazendo recordações daquele maldito dia que ela nunca esqueceu...

- MINI FLASH BACK -

§ TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...§

Batera a campa do tempo extra de historia o professor havia saído de sala e ido para a sala dos professores arrumar suas coisas para ir para casa, estava lá sozinho já que todos os professores haviam ido embora e achava que todos os alunos também haviam ido ...achava...

Na sala da qual ele havia acabado de sair havia uma pessoa uma única aluna uma das mais belas alunas que havia no colégio Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Ela estava calada querendo tomar coragem para o que ia fazer em seguida ainda se lembrava que a alguns minutos atrás Sango havia chamado-a para tomar um sorvete com Inu-Yasha (namorado de Kagome dês daquela época ) e ela tinha recusado dizendo que tinha um assunto pendente e tinha que resolver esse assunto.

# Vamos Kagome o que há de mais nisso??? E só você seduzir mais um professor só isso e pedir para ele aumentar sua nota só isso vai lá garota antes que o professor vá embora e a sua chance hoje, vai lá!!! # Pensava ela mesma se encorajando.

Levantou-se ajeitou o decote para que o professor pudesse ver melhor seus seios 'perfeitos' como ela mesma dizia, encurtou a saia para que ficasse mais atrevida e chamasse mais a atenção do professor, retocou a maquiagem tinha que parecer tranqüila e linda para que pudesse ter sucesso em sua missão, depois de tudo isso finalmente se dirigiu a sala dos professores.

Lá estava o professor de historia arrumando suas coisas ela respirou fundo e entrou na sala.

-Oi professor!-

-Hã? A sim olá Senhorita Higurashi. –

-O que e isso professor me chame de Kagome -

-Sim, sim o que deseja Senhorita Kagome? –

-Só Kagome para o senhor professor-

-Certo, o que deseja Kagome?-

-E que eu precisava muito falar com 'VOCÊ'... -

-Me chame de Senhor, por favor! E sim de que se trata?-

-E que... Eu... Estou amarradona no Senhor professor!-

-Senhorita Higurashi... Se acha que eu vou cair na sua lábia como muitos outros professores, ser seduzido e aumentar sua nota só para você passar de ano achando que você gosta de mim enquanto você só quer nota..bem se acha que vou cair pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva por que não vou! –Dizendo isso ele virou-se e dirigiu-se ate ao banheiro para lavar o rosto pode ver a cara de desapontamento da garota, esta por sua vez virou-se e a ele pareceu que foi embora.

Kagome ainda não havia ido andava de um lado ao outro inquieta pensando em como iria fazer para conseguir sua nota ate que uma idéia lhe veio a mente essa idéia porem era assustadora para ela, a fez para de andar e ficar com um olhar de peixe morto nem ela mesma sabia como ela podia ter pensado uma coisa daquelas

Agora duas vozes brigavam dentro de sua cabeça (o anjo e o demônio)

(obs. A fala do demônio vai estar entre -Ψ- **diabo** -Ψ- e a do anjo -**∞- anjo -∞-** e Kagome estará entre -æ- **Kagome** -æ- )

# A não isso nunca!!!

-Ψ- Mais se Você não fizer isso diga bye bye a sua nota -Ψ-

**-∞- **Ela e comprometida com o Inu-Yasha e isso seria traição a ele -**∞- **

-æ- Sim seria traição ao Inuzinho... -æ-

-Ψ- E quem disse que o "Inuzinho" precisa saber? -Ψ-

**-∞- **mais e se ele descobrir? -**∞- **

-Ψ- só descobrira se ela contar e acho que ela nunca faria isso ou faria? -Ψ-

-æ- Nunca!!! -æ-

-Ψ- Fora que se ela não fizer isso ele pode arranjar outra na sala dele e deixar ela por que ela foi reprovada -Ψ-

-æ- ISSO NUNCA!!! -æ- #

Kagome estava decidida no que ia fazer embora sem muita vontade .

Kagome devagar tirou a roupa um pouco envergonhada mais decidida se sentou em cima da mesa esperando o professor.

Quando o professor a viu tomou um susto, não por que a viu despida, não, simplesmente por que era uma visão dos deuses, aquela garota tinha um belíssimo corpo, com belas curvas com as quais ele ficou impressionado.

-E então professor quer uma prova de que gosto mesmo do Senhor? Estou aqui pronta para da-lhe o que nunca pertenceu a ninguém se o senhor quer prova maior que essa não sei o que posso da-lhe. -

Não e que ele não desejasse aquela garota e que não acreditava que ela realmente estivesse interessada nele mais depois de ver o que havia visto não tinha mais duvida alguma e também não poderia rejeitar aquela garota sim ele era casado e seria a primeira vez que trairia sua mulher porem ela não saberia mesmo e ficou pensando nisso ate seus pensamentos serem interrompidos pela voz manhosa da garota.

-E então o senhor não vai fazer nada?-

-Me chame de você. – Disse indo para cima da jovem e beijando- lhe os lábios.

Após uma sessão de beijos ele foi ate a porta e a trancou o que era sem necessidade, pois não havia ninguém naquela escola alem deles e virando-se novamente para a garota que agora estava de pé ele a beijou novamente e carregou- a empurrando tudo que havia em cima da mesa para ter mais espaço sentou- a lá e abriu sutilmente as pernas da jovem, esta já sabia o que ocorreria em seguida, ele tirou a calça e...

- FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK -

-Kagome, Kagome!!! - disse Inu-Yasha sacudindo-a.

-Hã? A sim oi amor o que foi?-

-O que foi digo eu, onde e que você estava?-

-A desculpe amor e que eu viajei por um momento, sorry ta?-

-Ta bom, Ei olha só eu tenho que entregar o livro do Sesshoumaru que ele deixou comigo, vou lá ta amor?-

-Ta lindo, vai lá, mais volta logo, ta?- disse dando-lhe um selinho de despedida.

Inu-Yasha saiu andando um tanto devagar mais Kagome nem se importou sua cabeça agora estava em outro lugar, em Ayanne.

# Por causa desse CDF maldita deixei de ser virgem com aquele professor ridículo e não com o meu Inuzinho ela me paga!!! #

E então cutucou Sango e Rin e apontou Ayanne junto com a outra garota e estavam vindo em direção a elas não demorou muito e estavam frente a frente.

- Oh, ola Ayannezinha, vejo que finalmente conseguiu uma amiga... –

-Você chama isso de amiga Kagome?- Disse Sango olhando Kikyou com certo ar de desprezo.

-Bem de certa forma ela não e tãããããããoooo mal, e ate "bonitinha"... -

- Olá, muito prazer me chamo Kikyou - Disse estendendo a mão para Kagome.

-A... Olá e Kikyou... Novata não e? – Disse olhando com ar de desprezo para a mão da garota. –Estas são Sango e Rin... E eu sou Kagome a garota mais bonita, popular e desejada do colégio – Agora estufando levemente o peito em sinal de orgulho.

-Oh, sim sim sou novata, ola Sango, ola Rin, e parabéns pela sua popularidade com certeza faz por onde merecer ela não e? –

-Sim ela faz por onde merecer sim, e você e mesmo amiga da ayanne?- Disse Rin olhando Ayanne dos pés à cabeça.

-Sou, Sou sim aliais acho que todas nos poderíamos ser amigas não e? –

# A Kikyou ficou louca mesmo!!!!!! # Pensou Ayanne.

-O que? Amigas? Eu Kagome Higurashi Amiga de duas fracassadas? ah me poupe né garota! HELLOOOWWWW garotas como agente não se misturam –

-Ainda mais quando se tem um nome Ridículo como Kikyou! – Disse Sango.

-Hein? O que a de errado com o meu nome??? – Disse kikyou já estressada com a zoação.

-Ele simplesmente e ridículo! E o que ele significa?- Disse Kagome Rindo.

-Ele e baseado em uma flor e garanto que e melhor que o seu que em outra língua e considerado CAGO-ME se você não sabe, e Kikyou e considerado uma flor então antes de falar do meu nome olhe pelo menos pro seu falou? – Disse Kikyou um tanto quanto irritada, ia indo embora quando foi segurada pelo braço.

-Meu nome significa o que?-

-Não lhe devo explicações nenhuma senhorita e faça o favor de me largar!!!- Disse livrando-se das mãos de Kagome.

Kikyou saiu andando Rápido e com raiva

# Eu tento ser amigável e é isso que me dão em troca... afffffff... #

Estava de cabeça baixa andando rápido e com raiva e então...

§ POW §

Ela deu de cara com um rapaz de cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro (parecem de gato...) chamado Inu-Yasha, e Ambos Caíram no chão.

-Pow garota olha por onde anda!!!- Disse ele estressado

-Olha você!!!- Disse ela mais estressada ainda

-Você sabe com quem você esta falando? - Disse ele se levantando.

-Com um cavalo eu presumo... – Disse ela ainda no chão porem erguendo o rosto para encará-lo # É o Inu-Yasha!!! #

-Que ousadia garota... Vejo que e novata, não? É... Se não me conhece só pode ser novata... Mais tudo bem eu me apresento Sou Inu-Yasha o garoto mais lindo, popular e gostoso dessa escola! – Disse estufando levemente o peito em sinal de orgulho.

-A mim parece um cavalo... -

-CAVALO?!?!?!?!? ESTA DOIDA?!?!?!?! EU UM CAVALO?!?!?!? POR QUE DIZ ISSO?!?!?! –

-Por que alguém educado teria me ajudado a levantar e não ficar ai se exibindo!!! – Disse extremamente sarcástica.

-Ah ta e isso... # ufff... # ta eu te ajudo... – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão e a ajudando ela a se levantar.

-Obrigada - Disse ela de cabeça baixa.

-Só obrigada é?-

-Bem... Ate que para uma garoto popular você e bem gent... -

Foi interrompida por Inu-Yasha que levantou o rosto dela, e aproximou do seu e olhou fundos nos olhos delas como se procurasse algo, ficaram assim (bem próximos) por alguns segundos ate que Inu-Yasha finalmente disse.

-Você... Parece com a Kagome sabia?-

-PARECO COM QUEM???? COM A KAGOME??? ESTA DOIDO É??? SEU IDIOTA E EU ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ PODERIA AO MENOS SER GENTIL MAIS NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA!!! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- Disse empurrando-o para longe e gritando.

-Ei por que diz isso??? Era para ser um elogio tá???-

-ELOGIO??? ACHA QUE ME ELOGIA ME COMPARANDO A KAGOME???-

-Sim... -

Um tapa foi desferido da mão de Kikyou ate o rosto de Inu-Yasha.

-CALE A BOCA SEU ESTUPIDO!!! EU NÃO ME PARECO COM A KAGOME, SEU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Virou de costas e foi embora.

# BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!!!! #

# O que deu nessa garota? isso era para ser um elogio... Ela e bonitinha... Muito bonita... Linda... afff... Mais também bem estressada... chataaaa... Mais ela tem algo de especial... Não sei o que mais vou descobrir... Muito linda mesmo... #

- Fim do 2° capitulo. -

**N/A:**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A Autora (ou seja muá) Entra na sala de reunião seguido dos personagens do anime 'Inu-Yasha', Senta-se Na Caderia vazia na ponta da mesa.**

**-Desculpe pelo atraso! É que tinha gente dando trabalho... - Olhar mortal pra Inu-Yasha. -Agora podemos começar nossa reunião!Quem fala primeiro? - Então ela olha para os presente, a sua direta sentados os fãs de Kikyou e a sua esquerda sentados os fãs de Kagome, Nenhum dos dois grupos com uma cara boa... - Hã? Que Houve? -**

**Os grupos se entreolham, fazem aquela carinha de diabinho, e pegam ovos e tomates e começam a mirar na autora...**

**# Ain! Socorro!# Pensa ela.**

**- Sesshoumaru! Faz alguma coisa! - Grita a autora.**

**-O que? -**

**-Num sei! Mais faz! Me ajuda! -**

**-Este Sesshoumaru não ajuda Humanas idiotas! -**

**¬¬**

**-Essa Humana idiota aqui Vai fazer você Levar uma surra du Narak nu proximu capitulo! - Diz a autora digitando com cara de diabinha num computador que apareceu misteriosamente.**

**#Apanhar pro Narak? Não, é humilhante demais! # Pensa Sesshoumaru.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Grita a autora vendo que os ovos e tomates iam começar a ser jogados. mais antes de que algum pudesse encostar nela Sesshoumaru a salva. - Ain, brigada Sessho! -**

**-Delete já aquilo que você digitou! - Diz ele Botando ela no chão.**

**(§ Aliais ela, eu no caso, estive nos braços dele tá :P Morram de invejaaa!§ )**

**¬¬'''**

**-Certo... Mais só se eu estiver limpinha depois disso aqui! -**

**-Isso já é exploração! - Ele pega ela nos braços dinovo (§ ahhhh §) e começa a se desviar de ovos e tomates.**

**-Sesshoumaru Falava tanto de mim, e tá ai Agora virou cachorrinho dessa autora ai! - Diz InuYasha.**

**-Cale a boca Hanyou imundo, impuro e indgno, ou você quer levar uma surra? - Diz Sesshoumaru bravo.**

**-Kagome... Mande ele sentar! - Diz autora apontando para Inu-Yasha.**

**-Eu não! Você consegue domar o Sesshoumaru, o Inu-Yasha é mais facil, Use dos seus proprios metodos! -**

**-Certo! - Diz a autora digitando novamente no computador que sempre aparece misteriosamente -Hm, Deixa eu ver... Então Kagome acaba levando uma surra de... -**

**-INU-YASHA SENTA! - Diz Kagome rapido.**

**-Muito bem... - Diz ela vendo o Inu-Yasha cair de cara no chão.**

**-Ei Autora! - Diz Sesshoumaru -Alguem tem que acalmar aqueles fãs enlouquecidos ali, ou eles não vão parar de jogar as coisas... -**

**-É Veru! Deixa eu ver... Inu-Yasha, vai lá! -**

**-Por que eu? Por que não o Sesshoumaru? -**

**-Por que eu tow ocupado salvando ela ô seu Hanyou imundo de QI inferior! -**

**-Tudu o Inu-Yasha, tudo o Inu-Yasha! Ela nunca manda o Sesshoumaru fazer nada, é sempre eu! Caramba! O Sesshoumaru é bem o Preferido dela!-**

**(§ I é mesmo! XD §)**

**-Kagome... Faça as honras! - Dis a autora.**

**-Certo... Senta! -**

**-//-**

**-Gente, A Autora disse pra eu vir aqui... -**

**Alguns minutos depois...**

**Inu-Yasha volta todo sujo de ovos e tomates.**

**-Não funcionou! - Diz ele se sentando do chão (... ¬¬...)**

**-Percebi... - Diz a autora.**

**-E agora? Eu num vou ficar te levandu de um lado pro outro pra sempre não neh? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru dando um pulo pra fugir da mais ovos e tomates.**

**-Não! Kikyou! - A Miko à olha. -Ponha uma barreira em nossa volta! - Rapido Kikyou põe uma barreira em volta de todos.**

**#Eu nem precisei chantagiar... Por isso que eu gosto dela! É experta! #**

**-Bem, Melhorou! - Diz Sesshoumaru Botando a Autora no chão, já que os ovos e Tomates batiam na barreira e não neles.**

**A autora se senta no chão, e ao seu lado senta Sesshoumaru e do outro Kikyou.**

**-Bem... Agora... SE QUIETEM! - Ela grita fazendo os fãs enlouquecidos se quietarem. - Eu disse ali acima que antes de vocês quererem me matar Deixassam eu explicar não? pois então deixem eu explicar! - olhou todos os fãs caladinhos. - Otimo... Agora vamos lá...! -**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Explicações:

Por que o Sesshoumaru não ganhou do Narak:** ( § -Boa Pergunta... - Cochicha Sesshoumaru no ouvido da autora.§) Bem, é Por que, na epoca o Sesshoumaru não me importava muito, mais eu odiava o Narak, e ia Fazer o Sesshy Ganhar mais tipo, uma menina que leu a fic disse que preferia que o Narak Ganhasse e tal, ai eu fiz ninguem ganhar...**

Por que eu fiz a Kagome Dar pra o Professor:** Bem, como eu já disse no Capitulo Passado, na epoca eu não gostava nem um pouco da Kagome, mais isso mais pra frente (bem mais pra frente!) Vai render umas cenas bem bonitas dela e do Inu-Yasha. Mais em todos caso, peço desculpas aos fãs da Kagome por isso.**

Kagome e Kikyou Brigando:** É elas brigaram, mais como vocês já devem ter prestados atenção no novo resumo lá tem que a novata não abaixa a cabeça, e não abaixou, por isso elas brigaram, mais vocês estão de prova que a Kikyou não queria!**

Inu-Yasha e Kikyou:** Fãs de _Kagome & Inu-Yasha_, não se desesperam, pelo o que vocês viram, ele Achou ela parecida com a Kagome e ela não gostou muito, e no fim os dois nem se deram direito, num se gostaram de cara! Ele levou um tapa e foi chamado de cavalo! Então não se desesperem com isso. Pelo menos não ainda, por que mais brigas virão! garanto!**

Inu-Yasha achou Kikyou linda?: **Na boa fãs da Kagome, A Kikyou é bonita sim! Independente de estar morta e coisa e tal, ela é muito bonita. Mais agora o Inu-Yasha achou ela parecida com a Kagome, Ela é linda por que se parece com a Kagome (na opinião dele), só por isso ele achou ela bonita! Pelo menos eu escrevi essa parte pensando dessa maneira...**

Respostas dos reviews:

Ludy-chan **: OIE! Tudu bem:D**

**Você Gostou da S.Y.P? Nossaaa... Apesar de ser uma ideia meio idiota, eu tambem gostei!**

**É realmente não tem muitas fic's sobre a Kikyou no mercado... Mais tem sempre uma doida como eu pra fazer umas!**

**A Kagome metida pra sempre? Nem! lá pelu 3° cap ela já vai, meio que, criar vergonha na cara, ela vai ficar numa saia justa du caramba e vai melhorar um pouco... mais brigar com a Kikyou eu não abro mão disso, adora as duas brigando!**

**Nunca tinha olhado por esse angulo... Mais é... Sem a Kikyou num tinha nem Historia...**

**Briagadu pelu Review, esperu que tenha apreciado esse cap, ou pelo menos tenha entendido os meus motivos pra eu fazer a Kagome fazer o que fez...**

**Seriu? Eu Escrevu bem?**

**Bye!**

Miko Nina Chan:** OIE Miga! Blz?**

**É, eu num sabia que você tinha lido lá... Mais em todo caso... Comenta só pra fazer enchame... Tipo Review nunca é demais :D inté!**

Jord asakura tao:** OIII! Tudu bem Miga?**

**:D ahhh, essa minina vive rindo!**

**Bem, tow postandu pra ver se fica certo...**

**Acho que noix vai ter que começar a brigar por qeue u tambem amo o Sesshoumaru! Cara Lindo!**

**E tipo achei legal botar a Ayanne amiga da Kikyou, e achei legal fazer ela Nerd!**

**Sobre u cap 5... Bem eu fiz a briga e tal's, mais a priguiça pra digitar tá grandeeee...**

**tambem você num vai morrer se demorar um pouco né? (por favor, não morra! )**

**inté! bjn!**

Thayaná:** Olá! Blz?**

**Brigada por ter gostado da fic! Sabe, a Unica coisa que eu realmente Acho dessa fic é isso, que ela é engraçada... num achoq ue ela seja boa, nem que seja ruim, so acho engraçada...**

**Sabe... Depois de ler esse cap, vc acha que vai ter algo entre a Kikyou e o Inu-Yasha?**

**bjn até u proximu cap.!**

Marye:** Serio? A fic tá boa? **

**Espero que tenha pareciado esse cap... ficou meio... hã... Surreal u lanci da Kagome mais da qui a algum tempo vocês vão entender por que! bemtá ai a continuação neh?**

**E somos 2 que adoramos demais a Kikyou!**

**bjn e bye!**

Bem... 

Sobre caso alguém queira criticar:** Pode meter o pau, mais aviso, vocês podem _me_ criticar, à-vontade, só não me venham criticar a Kikyou, por favor, por que eu não quero ser desagradável com nenhum de vocês, então caso queiram _ME_ Criticar, À-vontade, Agora a Kikyou, Nem pense!**

Sobre caso alguém queira sugerir algo:** À-vontade, Estou aberta a Sugestões... :D... Só que tem um porem, a fic já está escrita até u 4° capitulo, então se eu seguir a sugestão de vocês, será apenas depois do 4° capitulo! blz?**

**Well, obrigada as 5 pelos review! Obrigada por lerem! E até o proximo cap!**

**xauzin!**

**- Kikyou-Kikyly -**

**Or**

**..::MDC::..  
**


	3. Cap 3

**N/A:**

**Ai, foi mal demorar tanto! Culpa da minha preguiça e do bando de afazeres que eu tenho nas outras fic's! Mas... continuando como nos capitulos anteriores. Começou leia até o fim e se quiser, me mate depois!**

3° Capitulo 

'-O novo diretor (não tão novo para todo mundo)-'

2° dia de aula todos ainda muito animados (o que com certeza não duraria muito para alguns)

No meio de todos uma garota belíssima como o centro das atenções da escola, esta porem estava longe, esperava alguém...

# cadê ele? Ta demorando tanto hoje... puffff... Cadê você amor? #

Tentava ver por cima da multidão que a rodeava nem sempre gostava daquilo, aquela multidão a rodeando mais nunca reclamava (¬¬ pelo menos não na frente dos que a rodeavam ¬¬) afinal não se cospe no prato que se come... Pelo menos não na frente do dono da casa...

Enfim viu entrando pelo corredor seu amado, este estava meio detraído com a franja encobrindo o rosto, mas ainda assim lindo, procurou-a por um momento e finalmente a viu no meio da multidão e foi em sua direção mais foi parado por uma garota que começou a declarar seu amor ao meio-Yokai. 

-Inu-Yasha... Eu te amo e gostaria de pedir para que deixasse aquela estúpida da ¬¬ KAGOME¬¬ e que ficasse comigo... - disse a garota com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

Inu-yasha por sua vez soltou uma risada sarcástica.

-Eu? Deixar a Kagome para ficar com você? – disse entre risos

-Sim!- Disse a garota decidida.

-Por acaso você ficou doida? Acha que eu vou deixar a Kagome para ficar com você? Por que eu faria isso?-

-Por que... Eu pedi?-

-HuAhUaHuAhUaHuAhUaHuAhUa-

-Por que você esta rindo?-

-Perai... Kagome, KAGOME, KAGOMEEEEEE!- Disse fazendo um sinal para que Kagome viesse ate ele – Vem cá!

A garota por sua vez se apresou a ir ate seu amado.

-Oi amor!-

-Oi gata, quero te falar uma coisa... Essa garota acabou de pedir para eu te deixar para ficar com ela... -

Kagome lançou um olhar mortal para a garota olhou-a dos pés a cabeça e virou para Inu-Yasha

-Você me trocaria por 'isso'?- disse apontando para a garota.

-Não!-

-Não?- disse a garota com cara de choro.

-Por acaso Você acha que eu trocaria os belos e longos cabelos negros dela por seus curto e castanhos possa chamar isso de cabelos - Disse pegando alguns fios do cabelo da garota – Acha que eu trocaria os olhos castanhos dela pelos seus ...seus... que cor são seus olhos?- 

-... Mel...-

-Isso ai, Pois é não trocaria, acha que eu trocaria essa garota com o corpo escultural... – Kagome deu uma volta para mostrar o corpo ( ¬¬ )- Por você que parece uma TABUA?-

-Não trocaria nunca, N-U-N-C-A, NUNCA!- e apos disso Kagome e Inu-Yasha começaram a se beijar na frente da garota que começou a chorar desolada e saiu correndo.

Depois disso ambos começaram a rir como loucos e se encostaram do lado da escadaria por onde Kikyou vinha subindo.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

#pufff...que saco to sem a mínima vontade de assistir aula hoje ...mais o que eu posso fazer né? Já tow aqui... Pow segundo dia de aula e eu já num quero estudar imagine no meio do ano:p #

Kikyou acabou de subir as escadas e passou sem prestar atenção em quem estava encostado na parede ao lado, Kagome que estava encostada na parede ao lado e quando viu Kikyou chamou-a.

-Ei! Kikyou! Vem cá! - Disse kagome acenando esta não perderia a chance de tripudiar em cima de outra fracassada.

-... – Kikyou apenas olhou e não disse nada só se encaminhou ao encontro de kagome.

-Oi?- disse kikyou sem animo.

-Oi, "querida" quero te apresentar uma pessoa... - Kagome esboçou um sorriso falso - Esse e o 'MEU' namorado Inu-Yasha -

- Que toquem as trombetas - sussurrou kikyou

-O que? – disse Kagome

-Nada - disse Kikyou agora levantando o rosto para encara-los.

-Olá!- Disse Inu-Yasha com um sorriso estampado no rosto, um tanto falso na verdade nem tão sincero.

-... ¬¬ ... Oi... ¬¬...-

-Como vai?-

-Não fala com ela amor Ù.Ú, E perda de tempo falar com as fracassadas!-

-Fra – cas – sa - da?-

-E você e o que alem de uma Fra – cas – sa – da? -

-Por que eu ainda perco meu tempo com você?- Disse virando de costas para ir embora quando foi segurada pelo braço.

-Eu não acabei de falar com você Fra – cas – sa – da... –

Inu-Yasha virou os olhos como se fosse ver de novo, novamente, outra vez a mesma cena.

-E mesmo? –Disse kikyou com um sorriso mais do que forçado.

-E!- Gritou Kagome.

-E por acaso você acha que eu vou ficar aqui para ouvir o que você tem a dizer? Acha que eu vou perder meu tempo com você? Aaaa num viaja... !-

-Você vai ouvir por que eu estou M-A-N-D-A-N-D-O, MAN-DAN-DO, MANDANDO! – 

-E desde quando ¬¬ a Vossa Senhoria ¬¬ Manda em mim? – 

-... ... ... ... ... –

Silencio mortal. 

-Cale a boca sua fracassada!- Disse apertando mais o braço da garota – Escute aqui...Você pense bem antes de levantar a voz para Kagome Higuras...-

-Kagome Pare!- 

O.O

-Hã?- Kagome virou para traz espantada – O que você disse Amor?-

-Disse para Parar! Por acaso a garota lhe fez algo? Não Foi você que começou então pare... Estou cansado disso... Será que você poderia 'AMADURECER'?-

O.O

-Inu... Inu... Inu... y... y... Yasha? – Disse Kagome muito espantada – Por que você esta defendendo ela?-

-Não estou "defendendo ela" só acho que você poderia ocupar seu tempo com algo mais interessante do que brigas sem futuros-

-E o que seria mais interessante?-

-Eu! –

(1° vem �expressão da Kagome depois a da Kikyou e por ultimo a do Inu-Yasha)

O.O

¬¬"

-.-'

-Ai que fofo amor isso tudo e para chamar minha atenção?- disse abraçando-o com carinho.

¬¬ # Mais era só o que me faltava, que ridículo # ¬¬ pensa Kikyou.

Inu-Yasha abraçado com Kagome fez alguns sinais para Kikyou, esta entendeu como ' vai embora por que se ela te ver aqui vai começar de novo a briga' tendo ciência disso Kikyou foi embora.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... 

Todos entraram nas salas, Kikyou já sentou ao lado de Ayanne sua mais nova amiga, puxou o livro de matemática porem o professor chegou e avisou que era para todo mundo ir para o ginásio pois tinham um comunicado importantíssimo a dar. Todos se dirigiam ao ginásio quando Kikyou ficou com vontade de ir ao banheiro e foi andou um pouco e simplesmente se tocou

# onde e o banheiro? # parou e ficou tentando lembrar se não tinha visto nenhum banheiro por ai # pow nem achar um banheiro eu consigo que 'Kuso'... a já sei #

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estavam todos no ginásio muito agitados o inspetor veio e pediu para que se sentassem, Kagome se sentou no colo de Inu-Yasha assim como Sango no colo de Miroku (seu namorado) e Rin sentou-se na arquibancada mesmo (já que não tinha um namorado atual), então depois de todos estarem sentados e calmos o inspetor começou a falar.

-Caros alunos( ¬¬)velho lhes informar que...( vamos corta essa parte e ir para o que importa logo)

Alguns (muitos) minutos depois

-...temos um novo diretor senhor Hojo Nagasaki!- Há esta hora o novo diretor se apresenta e é aplaudido.

Kagome por sua vez fica parada e estática não consegue se mexer nem para aplaudir suas lembranças não a deixam em paz...

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso...

- Pronto - disse saindo do banheiro - Agora e só ir para o ginásio – disse dando alguns passos no corredor e depois parando – Onde e o ginásio? –

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inu-Yasha nem percebe o que estava acontecendo com sua namorada e fala com Miroku.

-Esse cara não já trabalhou aqui?-

-Já Inu-Yasha só não me lembro quando... -

(A conversa se estendeu só que ela não tem futuro então eu a cortei e foquei a fic em outro personagem Kagome Higurashi)

# Não pode ser e ele... Por Kami-Sama... Não Kami-Sama socorro... Salve-me ele não... NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #

Enquanto isso o novo diretor começa a fazer seu discurso ensaiado há dias e dias.

-Bem... Estou muito honrado por estar aqui com este cargo... -

( bem agora tem algo chamado fachos de memória que vão estar entre (/...\\) falow?)

(/Lá estava o professor de historia arrumando suas coisas ela respirou fundo e entrou na sala. \\)

-Quero dizer também que pretendo botar ordem nesse colégio e... -

(/-Oi professor! -\\)

-Vou proibir muitas coisas aqui... -

(/-E que... Eu... Estou amarradona no Senhor professor! -\\)

-Vou fazer passeios culturais,... –

(/-Senhorita Higurashi... Se acha que eu vou cair na sua lábia como muitos outros professores, ser seduzido e aumentar sua nota só para você passar de ano achando que você gosta de mim enquanto você só quer nota... bem se acha que vou cair pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva por que não vou! –\\)

-Não tentem me fazer de besta por que eu saberei se quebrarem alguma regra... -

A não isso nunca! 

Ψ Mais se Você não fizer isso diga bye bye a sua nota Ψ 

**∞ **Ela e comprometida com o Inu-Yasha e isso seria traição a ele **∞ **

æ Sim seria traição ao inuzinho... æ 

Ψ E quem disse que o "inuzinho" precisa saber? Ψ 

**∞ **mais e se ele descobrir? **∞ **

Ψ so descobrira se ela contar e acho que ela nunca faria isso ou faria?Ψ 

æ Nunca! æ 

Ψ Fora que se ela não fizer isso ele pode arranjar outra na sala dele e deixar ela por que ela foi reprovada Ψ 

æ ISSO NUNCA! æ #

\\)

-A e as regras serão levadas muito a serio... -

(/-E então professor quer uma prova de que gosto mesmo do Senhor? Estou aqui pronta para da-lhe o que nunca pertenceu a ninguém se o senhor quer prova maior que essa, não sei o que posso da-lhe. - \\)

-Os que desrespeitarem as regras serão exemplarmente punidos... -

(/Após uma sessão de beijos ele foi ate a porta e a trancou o que era sem necessidade, pois não havia ninguém naquela escola alem deles e virando-se novamente para a garota que agora estava de pé ele a beijou novamente e carregou-a empurrando tudo que havia em cima da mesa para ter mais espaço sentou-a lá e abriu sutilmente as pernas da jovem, esta já sabia o que ocorreria em seguida, ele tirou a calça e... \\)

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou entra no ginásio mais felizmente ninguém liga para ela, ela procura Ayanne com os olhos mais se impressiona com o que vê.

# por que a Kagome esta com essa cara o que será que aconteceu...? # Kikyou dirigiu seu olhar para onde o de Kagome se direcionava # Quem e aquele? # ficou muito curiosa mais se controlou e continuou procurando Ayanne quando achou foi discretamente ate o seu lado.

-Ayanne... - disse cochichando

-Ai Kikyou que susto menina... Achei que você não vinha mais... -

-Hehe... Certo e o que eu perdi?-

-Nada de mais... Só aquele cara ali... Ele vai ser o novo diretor... -

-Hmmm... Só?-

-Não exatamente esse cara foi um antigo professor daqui disse que vai mudar um bando de coisas e posso te garantir ta ruim para o nosso lado!-

-Vixi... Ferrou né?- 

( GENTI COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE ATE AGORA TOW PROCURANDO ESCREVER U MAIS CERTO POSSIVEL MAIS P/ MIM JÁ DEU NOS NERVOS ENTÃO NÃO RECLAMEM SE VOCÊS VEREM ERROS AQUI POR QUE E PROPOSITALMENTE...E TAMBEM VAI COMEÇAR A SER USADOS AQUI AQUELES PALAVRÕES QUE AGENTI USA DIARIAMENTE QUE SÃO BEM NORMAIS!)

(vou reescrever a ultima fala)

-Vixi... Fudeu, né?-

-Pior que é... Fudeu legal!-

-Ei ele era professor de que?-

-De historia!-

-A ta... -

-Pensando bem não era um professor de historia qualquer... Foi esse o professor de historia que passou aquele trabalho sobre a revolução francesa que a Kagome pediu para eu fazer e eu não fiz ai ela Brigou comigo... –

-... - # a então era por isso que a Kagome olhava espantada para ele, ela tem raiva dele por que ele a reprovou... EI! Espera ai a kagome esta na mesma serie que o Inu-Yasha... Ou ela e mais velha que u Inu-Yasha um ano e agora ele a alcançou, ou, ele repetiu um ano junto dela, ou, ela não repetiu... Mais isso esta fora de cogitação por que ela nunca faria o trabalho e se fizesse não tiraria um 10,0 ... Eu acho... # - Ayanne... A Kagome e mais velha que o Inu-Yasha? –

-Não-

-Então ele repetiu de ano junto com ela?- # Isso num pode só se a Ayanne repetiu também por que ambas continuam na mesma sala #

-Não!-

-A Kagome passou de ano com esse professor então?-

-Passou! Outra CDF fez o trabalho dela e ela tirou 10,0!-

-Foi?- # entendi! # - Hmmm...-

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso...

Kagome continuava estática, mal respirava...

# Não, Por Kami-Sama, ele Não, #

-MINI FLASH BACK-

O corpo do professor estava muito suado, e o seu também, porem nem assim se cessaram os movimentos, Kagome estava de olhos fechados não queria ver o que estava acontecendo, mais nem assim sua culpa era aliviada, doía como doía aquilo, não doía somente seu corpo, não, seu coração também doía muito, aquilo estava doendo demais, então ela apertou com a mão a blusa do professor que estava sobre a mesa, como a dor aumentava ela jogou a blusa para um canto da sala dos professores que estava vazia agora, quando a blusa foi arremessada algo além dela foi junto, o crachá, o crachá do professor foi junto, um crachá escrito: Professor, disciplina Historia Nome: _**Hojo Nagasaki.**_

-FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK -

Kikyou agora estava quieta ouvindo o discurso do novo diretor, quando olhou novamente para Kagome, ela continuava estática.

# por que ela ta assim hein? Ela num passou? # pensou kikyou já se estressando e voltando-se para onde estava o diretor, de repente ela vira novamente para Kagome com cara de pensativa e espantada # Se ela esta assim aconteceu algo mais... Será que tem algo que agente não sabe? #

-fim do 3° capitulo-

**N/A:**

Explicações:

Inu Brigou com Kagoem por causa de Kikyou: **Não, ele so enjoou de ver a kagome brigar com qualquer um por besteira. **

Por que Hojo voltou: **Eu já falei que o fato de a Kagome ter traido o Inu vai render belas cenas lá pra frente! so assim pra render alguma coisa!Garanto a vocês que o Hojo não vai se rnem um pouco idiota!**

Review:

Jordytaoasakura: **Miguxa fofa!**

**1°acho que já disse, nem ligava pro sessho na epoca... Mais isso é passaso agora admito que ele é o Cara!**

**2°casa Inu&Kag... Você que já leu mais pra frente sabe como tá né? vai acontecer rapaz!**

**3°Vero, sempre tive uma imagem de lerdo do Inu, aquele que é sempre o ultimo a se tocar das coisas!**

**4° Esses cortes são minha praia!**

**5° Ah, O Inu em si é bem besta num é? vive fazendo isso no desenho!**

**Valeu por comentar! T-Dollu!**

Stefaniadeath: **Valeu por gostar! Espero que tenha gostado deste tambem! Ah, e eu nem sei escrever ação direito!**

**Ant: Ah, eu odiava ela mesmo! mais agora as coisa mudaram! Gosto dela até! Ah, você via ver o Sessho e se surpreender!**

Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP:�**sobre o Inu ficar com a Kiky talvez aconteça, mais... Meus planos são Inu e Kag...**

**Mirok e Sango, via ter! E Rin e Sesshy tambem!**

**Ain, obrigada por achar que eue escrevo bem! T.T Emocionada!**

**Ah, pelo seu nick... Uchiha... Gosta do Sasuke! Eu O Amo! Tenho uma fic dele com o Itachi... Brigando... se você quiser ler!�O nome é "o melhor amigo"!Agradeço!**

Mafe Ly:**Miguxa!**

**Se não fosse você me lembrar eu nem ia postar isso! Eu espero que esse esteja do seu agrado! XD té mais!**

Wuahana: **Bem... Uma critica! MUITO OBRIGADA POR ELA! AMO CRITICAS!**

**Vamos por ordem!**

**Os erros de portugues eu tento desesperadamente consertar! Mas, nem sempre dá! Foi mal!**

**Sobre os "clichês meio 'sacados'" eu achei realmente que a hsitoria de seduzir o professor fosse bater na mesma tecla que muitas fanfics... mais... eu fiz... e nem me arrependo... mais creio que essa fic ainda vai surpreender algumas pessoas.**

**obrigado pela parte do "tem potencial" e sabe, eu leio uma fic sua (já li varias, adoro elas) tipo "Doido pov's" amo essa! Sasuke e Hinata! Então, acho que você gosta do Sasuke... eu tenho uma fic dele brigando com o Itachi... achoq eu tá melhor escrita... se você quiser ler... o nome é "o melhor amigo"...! XD**

Bem... 

Sobre caso alguém queira criticar:** Pode meter o pau, mais aviso, vocês podem _me_ criticar, ívontade, só não me venham criticar a Kikyou, por favor, por que eu não quero ser desagradável com nenhum de vocês, então caso queiram _ME_ Criticar, À-vontade, Agora a Kikyou, Nem pense!**

Sobre caso alguém queira sugerir algo:** À-vontade, Estou aberta a Sugestões... :D... Só que tem um porem, a fic já está escrita até u 4° capitulo, então se eu seguir a sugestão de vocês, será apenas depois do 4° capitulo! blz?**

**Bem... agradeço quem leu, e quem deixou review... e se continuarem achando que eu mereço, deixem mais! XD té a proxima!**

**- Kikyou-Kikyly -**

**Or**

**..:MDC:..  
**


	4. Cap 4, 1ª parte

**4° capitulo.**

**-As Coisas Começam A Mudar Agora... Para Melhor ou Para Pior?...-**

**1° parte**

**- Um anjo... Você e um anjo?... Você realmente caiu do céu!-**

Kikyou Volta para a sala um tanto encucada o que será que tinha deixado Kagome daquele jeito? Em função disso não prestou muitas atenção nas aulas que se seguiram, a única coisa que viu foi que Kagome continuava estática, sem dar um 'piu' a aula todinha, qual o porquê daquilo? Bem o que quer que fosse era bem grave, para ela estar daquele jeito, e por mais que tentasse Kikyou não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo, e ficou assim ate o final da aula.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No final da aula...

-Hei gata! – Disse Inu-Yasha – O que você tem? Por que você esta Estática?-

-Hã?-

-Num disse! Por que você esta estática?-

-... Eu?...-

-Claro!-

-A eu... # E agora u que eu falo? # ... E que... – Ela abaixa a cabeça – Minha Mãe esta doente... -

-... Sua mãe esta doente? õ.Ó - # E desde quando você se preocupa tanto com ela? #

-É... - disse ela ainda de cabeça baixa fechando os olhos achando que a desculpa não iria colar, porem Inu-Yasha não viu isso pois ela continuava de cabeça baixa e a sua franja cobria seus olhos.

-Bem... Então... Eu... Eu... Posso ajudar em algo?...-

-Fique ao meu lado! - Disse levantando o rosto mais não encarando os olhos de Inu-Yasha, pois sabia que se os encarasse ele descobriria a mentira, ou ela não agüentaria mentir, então em seguida abraçou-o.

-Certo... – Disse ele retribuindo o abraço – No que Precisar estamos ai...! – Sabia que havia algo errado com Kagome nunca se preocupara tanto com a sua mãe mais se fosse verdade ele seria um estúpido com ela se insistisse em duvidar então resolveu parar as perguntas a respeito do assunto.

-Você quer que eu te leve em casa?-

-Não... -

-Não? – õ.Ó

-Eu... Tenho que passar na farmácia para comprar alguns remédios... -

-Eu te levo lá... –

-Não precisa... –

-Mas Kagome... Toda vez eu te levo em casa!-

-Acho que hoje agente podia variar né? Preciso ir à farmácia... –

-Certo... Então ate amanhã?-

- É... Ate amanhã... – Dizendo deu um selinho em Inu-Yasha virou de costas e se foi.

# Ela Mentiu para mim! Eu sei disso! Conheço-a! Porque ela fez isso? ...Vai ver ela ta com algum problema em casa... Não convém desconfiar ela e minha namorada se precisar ela me dirá... Será que a mãe dela ta doente mesmo? E bem capaz né? Ela tava falando tão triste... Bem vou dar a ela um voto de confiança!...#

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kikyou estava voltando para casa sozinha (e a pé) como sempre, vendo o por do sol que já estava quase acabando, o espetáculo era realmente lindo. Era a 2ª vez que via o espetáculo já que via toda vez que voltava da aula e era seu 2° dia de aula. E como sua casa era um pouco (bastante) longe da escola ela só chegaria lá depois que o espetáculo tivesse acabado, e que o seu astro preferido tivesse dado o ar de sua graça, A Lua.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome por sua vez tinha a casa no caminho de uma farmácia e não era tão longe da escola, (pelo menos não tanto quanto a de Kikyou) estava andando devagar, quem visse pensaria que estava triste ou que havia perdido um ente querido, mais a verdade e que estava desesperada e não conseguia demonstrar, estava estática, com os olhos perdidos no nada, seus pés caminhavam tão lentos que pareciam que iam parar, a verdade e que estava com medo, muito medo, de que Inu-Yasha viesse, a saber o que aconteceu naquela sala de professores naquele dia..., neste momento ela levanta a cabeça e para olhando para o céu, pode ver os últimos raios do seu astro protetor, ele toda vez que ai embora fazia um dos mais belos espetáculos, e vendo aqueles últimos raios do seu astro se sentiu melhor já que ele lhe dava forças, pode-se dizer que Kagome era uma filha do Sol.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Lua estava realmente linda, mais que o normal apesar de não estar cheia, sim parecia que esta dava novas forças a Kikyou, pode-se dizer que ela era a filha da Lua, ou quem sabe a própria Lua, Kikyou agora exalava mais vida, como uma flor que acaba de ser regada, realmente lhe fazia bem olhar a Lua, agora faltava uma quadra para chegar a sua casa, ela estava um pouco detraída quando ouviu um gemido, seus belos olhos cor de mogno que estavam focados no céu rapidamente procuraram o dono dos gemidos, e acharam.

O dono dos gemidos era um rapaz, que estava em um beco sem saída entre uma casa e outra, jogado no chão, levando violentos pontas-pé de um bando de marmanjos que de bonzinhos não tinham nada. Kikyou ficou estática, o que fazer? Olhou para os lados e ¬¬ não viu ninguém ¬¬ (**N/a:** ¬¬ nessas horas todo mundo some! ¬¬) então no conseguiu se conter.

-Ei! Ei Vocês! Parem com isso!- Disse ela correndo para a rua e gritando.

-Fudeu... – Disse um deles – Von'bora! – E eles saem correndo.

Ela atravessa completamente a rua, e vai ajudar o rapaz.

-Daijobu Ka? – (¨ Você esta bem? ¨) Disse Kikyou se abaixando para ver se ele estava vivo ou sei lá.

-Um anjo... - Disse ele tão baixinho que nem ela ouviu e abrindo os olhos com muita dificuldade.

-Você esta vivo! - Exclamou ela.

-Você e um anjo? -

O.O

-Anjo? Eu? Hehe! Longe disso... -

-Eu morri? -

-Quase... –

-Você me salvou? –

-E... Parece que sim... Aparentemente... - ^ ^

-Você e Linda! –

O.O

-Eu? Que e isso... Acho que bateram muito na sua cabeça... -

-Hã?-

-Você consegue andar?-

-Consigo... -

-Ótimo! Vem comigo vamos tratar desses ferimentos! –

Ele se levantou com muita dificuldade e com a ajuda dela, como ele tinha muita dificuldade para andar ela colocou um dos braços dele em volta do seu pescoço e um dos seus braços passando por traz das costas deles, ele reclamou um pouco, pois suas costelas estavam doídas mais depois seguiu com ela.

(**N/a:** Pra kem não entendeu a "posição" lá delis e assim, que nem quando estão carregando um bêbado que mal fica em pé! Simples! :P )

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome chegou em casa era um templo muito bonito, cumprimentou seu avô, sua mãe (**N/a:** Que obviamente não estava doente)e seu Irmão, Souta, disse que não queira comer e foi para o seu quarto mais não antes de tomar um banho, depois de um banho relaxante sentou na cama com Buyo (**N/a:**gato dela!) em seu colo começou a falar com ele.

-Buyo, Buyo, Buyo... O que eu faço hein?- disse ela acariciando a cabeça do seu gatinho - Tasukete... (¨Me ajude! ; Me salve! ; Socorro! nesse caso me ajude ¨)... Douzo... - (¨ Por Favor ¨) ... Tem razão Buyo EU KAGOME HIGURASHI NÃO IREI ME ABATER POR CAUSA DE UM EX-PROFESSORZINHO QUALQUER! – Disse Convicta.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A porta da casa e aberta, Kikyou entra carregando o rapaz, a casa dela era bem bonita, era de 3 andares, na sala tinha um local para quem entrasse deixasse seus calçados (um local bem grande que circundava uma parte mais alta.) e uma parte mais alta onde se encontravam uma TV de 42'' polegadas de costas para a porta, dois sofás brancos (impecavelmente brancos.) um de frente para a TV e o outro ao seu lado Esquerdo, e uma mesa bem no centro da sala com um jarro de flores artificiais (**N/a:** que eram muito bonitas.), a direita da parte alta não tinha nada, a parte alta acabava ai vinha um corredor que levava ate a cozinha e ao lado desse corredor uma escada que dava no 2° andar. Na parte baixa a direita da porta, havia uma cômoda marrom envernizada, com um telefone, revistas, mais flores, um bloco de papeis e um porta canetas, e na parede 2 dedos acima da cômoda um interfone preto, com alguns botões pretos, um verde e outro vermelho.

Kikyou deixa o rapaz sentado no sofá volta fecha a porta e se encaminha ate o interfone essa parte e pura tecnologia... havia um interfone em cada cômodo da casa, e cada botão preto representava um cômodo da casa - **Ex:** quarto, cozinha e etc. - o verde representa todos, e o vermelho e o 'REC' onde você tem que apertar para a sua voz sair, e cada vez que você apertava um botão preto - **Ex:** Quarto de Kikyou - e falasse –Bom Dia!- a Sua linda e melodiosa voz sairia no quarto dela pelo interfone, e uma luz brilhava no interfone dela dizendo de onde estavam falando ai ela tinha que apertar no botão preto ao lado da luz e no 'REC' para responder, Simples! ) Apertou o botão verde e no 'REC' e disse.

-TADAIMAAAA! - (¨cheguei¨) – TADAIMA KAEDEEEEEEE! TENHO VISITAS! - Como a resposta não veio de volta percebeu que Kaede não estava. – Bem... Ela não esta... – Disse virando-se para o rapaz.

-Hmmm... -

-Ei, vou tratar desses seus ferimentos... - Dizendo isso passou pelo corredor (esse corredor tinha uma porta de cada lado a da esquerda era um banheiro e a da direita o lugar onde Kaede guardava o material de limpeza.) e se encaminhou ate a cozinha, a cozinha era bem bonita, ao entrar na cozinha deu de frente com um armário branco que começava a sua direita e terminava na quina de sua esquerda da parede que estava a sua frente, encostado na parede direita, de frente para ela o fogão e ao lado dele outro armário (do mesmo tipo do 1°.) que ia ate a metade da parede que estava às suas costas, nele tinha um microondas e alguns outros aparelhos eletrônicos, e ao lado desse armário uma geladeira que fazia "fronteira" com a entrada do corredor.

Ela Abriu a portas do armário rápido procurando algo, # Achei! # pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros e voltou ate o garoto.

Sentou ao lado dele no sofá, abriu a caixa de primeiros socorros e pegou algodão e Mertiolate (Mercúrio, Povedona... Como preferirem!).

-Vai arder um pouco... - Disse passando o remédio no algodão e em seguida passando na testa do garoto que estava machucada.

-Itai, Itai, Itai... – (¨Ai - ai,ai,ai... - ¨)

-Gomene(¨Desculpe¨) ... Mais eu tenho que fazer isso... –

-Hai... (¨sim¨)...-

Depois de limpar os ferimentos ela botou um bandeide em cada ferimento que afinal nenhum era tão grande.

-Pronto! – Disse ela satisfeita e fitou o rapaz, ele tinha 3 bandeides no rosto fora isso nenhum ferimento, era branco, alto, tinha cabelos negros que estavam meio bagunçados mais ainda estavam espetados para cima, aparentava um belo porte físico, e principalmente era bem bonito, não, não era apenas bonito, era LINDO. – Ei eu já te vi em algum lugar posso jurar... - Disse ela com uma cara pensativa.

-Na escola, sou da sua sala!-

-Isso na escola, você ainda esta de uniforme... Como você se lembra de mim em 2 dias de aula?-

-E impossível esquecer um rosto tão lindo... – Disse pegando o queixo da dela e levantando seu rosto sutilmente, deixando ela levemente vermelha.

-Por falar em uniforme... Suas costelas não estão doendo?- (**N/a:** Vc's devem estar se perguntando "Quem estava falando de uniforme?" Bem ele foi mencionado ali em cima e sim e só uma desculpa para ela fugir deli!) Disse ela cutucando as costelas do rapaz fazendo ele largar o seu queixo. (**N/a:** Também devem estar se perguntando uq tem a ver uniforme com costelas... Bem SEI LÁ!)

-Itai! Ai... puxa Doeu... – Disse ele se fazendo de um bebe indefeso.

-Gomene – Disse ela dando um meio sorriso, praticamente imperceptível.

-Acho que você vai ter que fazer um curativo por que esta doendo muito mesmo! – disse ele parecendo realmente sincero.

-Hai... -

Ele começa a desabotoar a blusa, deixando a mostra seu tórax muito bem desenvolvido. (detalhe ele ta olhando para baixo.)

O.O

Kikyou fica muito espantada, com medo do que se seguiria.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou fica vermelha.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou sua frio.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou estala os dedos de tão nervosa.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou olha mais atentamente, falta um botão.

Mais um botão... O ultimo, Ele tira a blusa completamente.

Kikyou morde os lábios, como ele era... Era... Era... GOSTOSO!

Ele olha para ela e percebe que ela esta meio nervosa.

-Nervosa? - Diz ele com uma voz descontraída.

-Hã?... Quem?... Eu?... Não!... – Disse ela se alto-desempinotizando do tórax do rapaz. (N/a: Essa palavra existe? Bem agora existe, p/ kem num sabi ela e derivada de hipnotismo, ta?) - Eu tava pensando... Num sei seu nome!- Disse ela mudando rápido de assunto.

-Suikotsu! Prazer senhorita... -

-Kikyou! -

-Senhorita Kikyou... -

-Só Kikyou ta bom... –

-Certo Kikyou, e o curativo?- disse ele com um ar safado.

-Ah sim o curativo... – Disse ela meio receosa.

-Fica melhor para fazer se eu estiver deitado? –

-Talvez... –

Ela levanta do sofá e ele deita, ela senta no chão e começa a fazer os curativos, ele nem estava tão ferido, fez umas caretas na hora do remédio mais fora isso tudo ocorreu normal.

-Pronto! –

-Já? –

-Já! - Disse ela se levantando

Nesse instante ele pega a mão dela e a puxa para baixo, e (N/a: Assim por "coincidência, acaso, peças do destino") Ela cai deitada em cima dele, cara a cara, corpo a corpo, olho no olho, bocas tão próximas que se avançassem um centímetro a mais se tocariam.

-Desculpe... –Sussurrou ela.

-Tudo bem... –Sussurrou ele abraçando-a pelas costas, e puxando-a pra si, ela desvia o rosto, forçando um pouco a saída dos braços fortes dele,

Ele a largou contrariado mas ainda assim feliz. Ela se senta e ele também.

-¹ Silencio mortal. ¹-

-Você... Esta com fome?- Disse Kikyou tentando sair dali para poder se recompor, se recuperar, respirar, sei lá.

-Bem... Hai... Um pouquinho! –

-Quer comer o que? –

-O que eu posso comer doutora, alguma objeção? Algo que eu não possa comer? – Disse num tom Zombeiro.

-Há, há, há – Deu uma risada – Não Senhor, Você pode Comer o que quiser! –

-Que bom! E então o que você pode me dar para comer? –

-O que você quer comer? –

-Num sei... A dona da casa é você! –

-Ai... Fala o que você quer comer que eu vejo se tem! –

-Ta eu Quero... – Disse Ele fazendo cara de quem esta pensando muito – Já sei! –

-O que você quer comer?-

-Você! – Sussurrou ele, só que ela não ouviu quase nada por que ele falou baixo.

-O que, hein? –

-Você tem macarrão instantâneo? –

-Macarrão? Bem... Acho que tem! Peraí que eu vou ver! – Ela levanta, viva de costa, e vai ate a cozinha meio devagar.

# Cara... # Pensou ele se curvando, para tentar ver algo por baixo da saia da garota. Mais não teve muito sucesso # por que ela tinha que usar essa calça por baixo?... # pensa ele irritado # Mais... Ei cara ela e Gostosa 'Pacas'! Tem um rosto de anjo, um corpo de deusa, Man( lê- se 'men')... Ela e meio uma contradição, cara de anjo, corpo daquelas diabinhas mais gostosas do inferno... # e ficou vendo a imagem da garota indo # Ela e tão linda, Tão doce, tão... tão... Perfeita! E isso ela e perfeita! Um anjo, O meu anjo... Isso o 'MEU' anjo da guarda # os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos pela voz da garota.

-Tem! – Ela aparece no corredor – Você quer de que sabor?-

-Hmmm... Tem de que?-

-De carne, de frango e de queijo –

-Qual você prefere?-

- ¬¬ Quem vai comer e você ¬¬ -

-Eu sei! –

-Então? -

-A Sei lá... De carne?-

-Ta! –

Ela volta para a cozinha, e ele fica com os seus pensamentos.

# Como ela e atenciosa... # pensou ele dando um meio sorriso #Alem de linda, gostosa, ter um jeito encantador se importa com os outro... É... É isso mesmo... Eu quero essa garota para mim! # e ficou pensando em como conseguir a garota que agora ele almejava.

-Ei, Acorda, ta aqui o seu macarrão! –

-A ta... – Disse ele voltando do mundo da lua. Enquanto ela deu dois pauzinhos para ele. – Só 2? –

-É... Come-se com 2 ate onde eu sei! -

-Mais se precisa de 4 quando você esta acompanhado –

-Hein? –

-Come comigo? – Disse ele fazendo uma cara de pidão com um sorriso legal.

-Eu?- Disse ela dando um sorriso.

-Consegui! –

-O que? –

-Fiz você dar um sorriso! – Ela abaixa a cabeça estava ficando vermelha, bem devagar, ele pega o queixo dela e levanta, ela eleva seus olhos cor de mogno para o rosto dele, o rosto dele vinha em direção ao seu, os olhos dele vão se fechando assim como os dela, os lábios vão se aproximando, a mão dele que segurava o macarrão, deixou o macarrão na mesinha e passou por detrás da garota puxando-a um pouco mais, então os lábios se encontram, mais apenas em um selinho, e quando o beijo iria se aprofundar ela simplesmente se afasta.

-O seu macarrão!- diz ela abaixando a cabeça se afastando e mordendo os lábios.

-Certo... – diz ele um tanto decepcionado mais ele já havia conseguido um beijo dela, ainda que só um selinho, mais já era um começo.

Ele começa a comer o macarrão calado, estava vendo que a garota estava totalmente sem jeito, mais do que constrangida, e isso fez ele se sentir mal a ponto de querer pedir desculpas, mais isso não foi preciso por que ela quebrou o gelo.

-Quem eram aqueles caras que bateram em você? -

-Uns caras da gang inimiga... – diz ele entre um bocado de macarrão e o outro.

- 'gang inimiga'? –

-Quando você anda com o Narak você arranja muitos inimigos, mais também arranja amigos que raramente de deixam na mão, e isso e bom! -

-Você anda com o 'Narak'? -

-Acho que você conhece o Narak lá da escola, né?-

-É! Ele briga com outro talzinho ai... U Sesshouqualquercoisa... -

-Sesshoumaru! –

-É, sim, Sesshoumaru irmão de um outrinho ai Inu-Y... –

-Yasha, o nome e Inu-Yasha –

-E isso ai! –

-Eu ando com ele e com meus irmãos do exercito dos sete –

-hmmm... –

-Já! Falamos muito de mim agora vamos falar de você, quem e 'Kaede'? –

-Minha irmã mais velha, nem tão velha assim ela tem 25 anos, e ela e mô gata! –

-hmmm... e você por que só foi para aquela escola esse ano? –

-Por que eu tava nos stats (se pronuncia 'isteitis' "significa" estados unidos) meus pais moram lá ai me mandaram para cá ficar com a Kaede, mandam uma pensão legal todo mês... –

-Você e rica? -

-Eu? Não! Meus pais são! -

-Ta então você e rica? -

-E você quem o diz... –

-Que tem de mal em ser rica? –

-Nada... Mais não e preciso pagar um outdoor escrito ' eu Kikyou Tsukiyno sou bilionária... '... -

-Você e bilionária? –

-Sou... – Ela disse bem baixinho como se tivesse vergonha.

-Legal!-

-Você acha?-

-Acho... Não te falta nada! –

-... :p – ela botou a língua para fora como se não se importasse

-¹ Pi... Pi... Pi... Piriri Pom Pom ¹-

-Meu celular... – Diz Suikotsu sem dar muita importância para o aparelho - Atende para mim, por favor... –

-Ta... – Diz isso tirando um aparelho bem bonito do bolso da camisa dele esta estava em cima da mesinha de centro e atendeu.

" alo " disse uma voz feminina " suikotsu amorzinho que tal você chegar mais cedo amanhã na escola para gente poder ficar mais tempo juntinhos em o que eu me diz amor?"

Kikyou olha para Suikotsu com cara de quem diz ' Que porra e essa? ' ele olha pra ela com cara de quem diz ' Fudeu pro meu lado'

" alô? HELLOWWW... amor cê ta ai?"

Kikyou olha para Suikotsu com cara de quem diz ' E agora? ' ele olha pra ela com cara de quem diz ' fala alguma coisa!' ela olha para ele ' o que?'

" HELLOWWWWWWWWW............ "

"-A-alo –"

"hã? Quem e você? Ei Sua Vadia Por que você esta com o meu namorado ? ANDA REPONDI SUA VADIA! –

"-........... - "

**Continua... **


	5. Cap 4, 2ª parte

**N/a: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, gomen, erros técnicos ocorreram, logo repostando!!! T.T**

**2° Parte**

'****=-Amigos, amigos, namoradas ciumentas a parte... De preferência... -=**'**

- RESPONDIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!-

-A... alo?-

-VACA! CADE O SUIKOTSU? –

-Suikotsu? Que Suikotsu? "Querida" acho que você ligou errado... -

-ERRADO? COMO VOCÊ OUSA MENTIR TÃO DESCARADAMENTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE??????????????? -

-"Querida" NÃO TEM NENHUM SUIKOTSU AQUI!!! VOCÊ E SURDA? –

-Será... Que eu liguei errado?- disse a garota com uma voz pensativa.

-Acordaaaa, isso e obvio! – Kikyou disse com tanta firmeza em sua voz que a garota ficou toda confusa.

-S-será? E-eu... Errr... D-Desculpe Eu... –

-Esta Certo! Não ligue mais! – Kikyou corta a frase da garota com uma frieza tão grande que quase convenceu Suikotsu e ela mesma de que o celular era dela.

-C-certo... Foi Mal... S-sorry! – Diz a garota completamente errada e confusa, e em seguida desliga.

-Sua... Namorada? – Diz Kikyou de Cabeça baixa, seu olhar estava totalmente destinado ao aparelho em suas mãos, estas se mexiam consecutivamente levando o aparelho de uma para a outra, ela esperava um pouco nervosa a resposta, embora aparentasse estar calma.

-É... – Diz ele meio triste, por que ela tinha que ter ligado justo agora? Que momento mais inoportuno, ela tinha estragado tudo! E o pior ele não tinha nem como negar, por que a primeira coisa que ela havia dito era para ele chegar mais cedo ao colégio para que eles poderem passar mais tempo juntos, mais que droga, ela era uma estúpida.

-Hmmm... – Kikyou nem se espantou com a resposta, afinal ela tinha certeza de que eles eram namorados, seja lá quem fosse à garota.

# Ah! O que eu esperava? Que um gato desses fosse solteiro? Ah, Ai já e gozação! Era de se esperar que ele tivesse uma namorada, e também era de se esperar que ela fosse ciumenta, afinal o rapaz é muito bonito, ela tem mais e que cuidar bem dele... #

-Eu acho que vai ligar de novo... – Diz ela levantando o rosto e olhando para ele a tempo de ver a expressão de ' Foda-se ' dele.

- O telefone vai estar ocupado! –

-Vai?-

-Vai! Me da ele aqui rapidinho que eu preciso ligar para um dos meus irmãos, eles devem estar preocupados, eu sumi! –

-Ta... – Diz ela entregando o celular para ele.

-E alem do mais eles precisam vir me buscar, eu não posso passar a noite aqui,e eu tow sem moto, e mesmo que tivesse não posso dirigir nesse estado!– Disse isso digitando rápido um numero, e ficando com o celular na mão, enquanto eles ouviam chamar. (Pra quem não sabe o celular estava no Viva-Voz, e pra quem não sabe viva voz e quando o celular esta com som externo, da pra você ouvir a voz e falar com a pessoa do outro lado sem precisar encostar o celular no ouvido, foi assim que ele ouviu a namorada dele falando (** Vc's Não sabem dissu? Ù.Ú Onde e que vc's estavam? Numa ilha deserta, Isolada da civilização? Ù.Ú **)... )

"-Alo. – "

-Alo... Bankotsu? –

"-Suikotsu? Ei Mano onde e que tu ta? –"

-Me pegaram vei!- (** Vei – Abreviação de Veiu, Velhu **)

"-Quem? Tu ta legal Brow? - "

-Eu tow bem brow, uma Garota me salvou! –

"-Garota vei? – "

-E pow! Eu tow na casa dela! Tow bem, ela me fez uns curativos, tow legal! Mais tipo... Eu tow meio machucado não da pra dirigir a moto! Alias nem deu pra eu pegar a moto eles me encurralaram antes!-

"-Quem te encurralou brow? –"

-Sinceramente, brow assim não e o melhor jeito de eu falar com você, a sim, eu liguei para pedir pra você vir me pegar, o Endereço é... – Fez um sinal para Kikyou perguntando qual era o endereço, esta o anotou em o papel deu para ele e em seguida se levantou, e andou ate fora da casa não queria atrapalhar o telefonema.

Saiu da sala deixando Suikotsu com uma cara de ' Ei pow pra onde tu vai?' mais ele continuou a falar com Bankotsu, ela saio e foi para a varanda de sua casa na qual encostou seus cotovelos e ficou admirando a ser sincera ela estava meio desapontada, ele tinha namorada, pra falar a verdade não era o fato de ele ter namorada, era o fato de ele te-lá beijado, ele havia traído a namorada dele, com ELA! Isso era o problema ela tinha sido a outra... # Ah desencana, foi só um selinho! # pensou ela mesma tentando aliviar sua culpa # Ah, quer saber Foda-se! Eu não sabia! Não sabia que ele tinha namorada! Ele sabia! Então ele a traiu eu fui apenas usada! Ele sabia devia ter... **Não** ter feito aquilo! # Ah, ela realmente estava chateada! (** por besteira :P **)

-Oi... – Disse Suikotsu se aproximando dela.

- ¬¬ Oi ¬¬ - Disse ela sem ao menos se virar para ele.

-Linda noite não? – Disse ele depois de um tempo pensando em o que falar.

-É.... –

-Você ta legal? – disse ele copiando a ação dela e ficando com os cotovelos apoiados na varanda olhando a lua.

-Estou! – Disse ela meio sarcástica – E por que não estaria? –

-Não sei... Por que não estaria? –

-Estaria e estou Ótima! – disse ainda sem olhá-lo.

# Ai um cinismo! ... A pow! Mais se eu tivesse uma namorada daquelas eu já teria me jogado de um penhasco! Afff... Ela grita muito... Parece a Kagome... Eu hein! Tenho e pena deli! # quando concluiu o seu pensamento olhou para ele com um olhar de pena, e em seguida começou a rir pela comparação que fizera!

-Que foi menina doida?-

-Nada, nada... – Disse ela se recompondo após seu ataque de riso. – Vamos entrar, aqui ta frio... você ta sem blusa... – Disse empurrando ele para dentro.

Dentro da casa ele foi acabar de comer o seu macarrão enquanto a interrogava e vice-versa.

-Mais i ai? Quantos irmão você tem? –

-Eu tenho 7! –

-hmmm... –

-Legal é a nossa denominação... Bankotsu_ the crasy , Suikotsu_ O foda , Jakotsu_ O gay, Renkotsu_ o traiçoeiro, Mukotsu _O feio, Kyôkotsu e Ginkotsu_ os gêmeos... –

-Eles são gêmeos? –

-Não... Mais são muito parecidos... Todo mundo pergunta a mesma coisa, eles são igualmente feios... –

-hmmm... E você e o foda? –

-Bem de nos 7 eu sou o mais... Mais do grupo do Narak eu diria que eu fico em terceiro Lugar, 1° ele, 2° o Kouga, 3° Eu...! -

-Kouga? –

-É, o Yokai lobo... Solteiro agora... Bem na verdade por que quer, tem um bando de garotas atrás dele... Mais bem... Ele Prefere só uma... Que e comprometida... –

-Quem? – (** Kikyou doida para saber das fofocas U.U **)

-A Kagome Higurashi, Namorada do Inu-Yasha, garota pela qual ele e Inu-Yasha já entraram em varias brigas, as vezes o Inu-Yasha ganha,as vezes quem ganha e o Kouga... Mais a Kagome nunca deixa u Inu-Yasha, nem ele deixa ela, ele e o cachorro dela, se ela mandasse ele sentar acho que ele sentava... – (** Nois sabemus q issu e verdade né? ^^''' ** )

- hmmm... Bem isso não importa... ¬¬ -

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Batem na porta.

-Deve ser o Bankotsu... –

- Ah ele nunca ouviu falar em campainha não? U.U –

- Talvez... Mais isso importa?... –

-Ele já bateu na porta mesmo... U.U –

-Você abri? –

-Ta... -

Ela levanta, caminha ate a porta, quando abri se depara com um belo rapaz, alto, de longos cabelos pretos amarrados em uma trança, com a franja caída sobre sua testa, na qual havia uma cruz roxa tatuada (** por assim dizer, pq eu num sei se aquilu e permanente ou sai cum água **) que só era possível se ver pela abertura na franja.

-Oi... Por acaso o Suikotsu ta ai?- Diz ele olhando estranhamente para a garota.

-Ta, entra ai... – (** U.U q garota mais inconsequenti, já pensou se eles resolvem abusar da coitada? U.U **)...( ** até que não seria má idéia né? **)

Kikyou espera ele entrar e fecha a porta, ele olha para a sala e vê Suikotsu vestindo a blusa.

-Suikotsu! –

-Ae mano!-

Os dois se Abraçam, batem nas costas um do outro e tal.

-Ae, mano essa daqui e a Kikyou, a garota que me salvou! –

( as carinhas deles, de vez em quando, estaram dentro de (... Carinhas ....) issu ai! )

-Oi – (... :D ...) Diz comum sorriso estúpido no rosto.

-Cara valeu mesmo Garota! Te agradeço! – Diz Bankotsu - Vamos mano? –

-Vamos! Kikyou... – Suikotsu se vira para ela – Valeu ai... E tchau! (... :/ ... )

-Ah por nada! - (... :D ...) – Tchau... – (... :/ ...)

Eles dão dois beijinhos no rosto, um de cada lado, ela se encaminha ate a porta e a abre, deixando os dois belos rapazes saírem.

-Ate Amanhã? – Suikotsu Ainda fala enquanto Bankotsu liga a Moto.

-Hmmm... Ate ! – (... ^ ^ ... )

Suikotsu não disfarça um sorriso, pega a mão da garota e beija-a.

-Te espero amanhã na escola! –

-Ta! – (... ^_^''' ... )

Ele vai ate a rua e monta na moto, bota o capacete, acena para ela e vai embora. Ela acena de volta e fecha a porta logo depois de ele ir.

(** acharam que eu ia fazer eles abusarem dela, né? Não pow! Ela não merece... ainda.... **)

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algum tempo depois...

-Suikotsu! –

-Oi... - (... :/ ... )

-Pow demorou né brother? –

-É.... - (... :/ ...)

-Eu sei por que ele demorou... – Diz Bankotsu com um ar nada agradável.

- Por que? – perguntam os 5 irmãos em unisono.

-Ele estava com uma garota muito gostosa!... –

Suikotsu que já estava entrando em seu quarto, parou e virou e esperou ele continuar a frase.

-Quando eu cheguei lá ele estava botando a blusa... Vocês imaginam o que ele estava fazendo não? –

Suikotsu olha com muita raiva para seu irmão.

-Escuta aqui... – diz ele com um tom baixo e calmo na medida do possível, caminhando ate seu irmão – 1° EU NÃO ESTAVA COM ELA! , 2° ELA NÃO E UMA DESSAS PUTAS QUE VOCÊ PEGA E QUE DÁ PARA O PRIMEIRO QUE APARECE LOGO QUE VÊ, E , 3° NUNCA AQUELA GAROTA BOA DO JEITO QUE É DARIA PRA MIM DE PRIMEIRA... -

-É... Mais com um corpo daqueles ela daria uma boa ' puta '... –

Suikotsu pula em cima de Bankotsu e lhe dá um muro.

-NUNCA FALE ISSO DELA! OUVIU BEM? NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO!!!!!!!! –

Suikotsu sai de cima dele (que estava com a boca sangrando ) e faz seu percurso de volta lento.

-Porra, você me bateu... Doeu! – Disse ele limpando o sangue que saia de sua boca.

-Ótimo! Que sirva de aviso para todos os que quiserem falar dela! – Entra no seu quarto e bate a porta com força.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tadaima!!! – Diz Kaede no interfone.

-OI... – Soa a voz de Kikyou de volta pelo interfone, a luz que indicava o quarto dela esta brilhando.

-Eu trouxe o jantar! Desce! –

-Ta! –

Em menos de 5 minutos Kikyou já descia pelas escadas, agora com uma roupa diferente, blusa de alçinha azul bebê ( a qual usava sem sutiã ), e um short da mesma cor e curto, cabelos ainda molhados (vestígios do banho que a pouco tinha tomado) e penteados.

-Vai dormir? –

-Ia... –

-E com fome? –

-É... Hehe... – (... :P ... )

-Tá, vem comer logo! –

Kikyou seguiu sua irmã ate a cozinha.

-Onde você estava? –

-Trabalhando ora! Fiz Hora extra hoje! –

-A por isso você esta com essa roupa é? – disse Kikyou se referindo a vestimenta da irmã que usava, um blazer azul marinho aberto com uma blusa cor creme por baixo, e uma saia que vai ate o joelho também azul marinho.

-E você quer que eu vá trabalhar como? – Diz Kaede num tom sarcástico.

-Ta bom, ta bom, num me engole . –

-... – (... : ^/ ... ) – Como foi seu 2° dia de aula? –

-Péssimo! (... U_U ... ) Me perdi no colégio! –

-Ah... HUAHUAHUA... –

-Ai nossa, que engraçado... – (... ¬¬ ...) Diz Kikyou sarcástica.

-Ah... – diz Kaede mudando totalmente o tom de voz, e ficando seria. –O Sr. Tsukiyno Ligou! Perguntou se você estava precisando de algo? –

-O papai? –

-O seu pai! – Corrigiu Kaede rapidamente.

-Você ainda esta com raiva dele? –

-E você não esta? –

-Não tanto quanto antes... –

-E o que te segura aqui ainda? Volta para os EUA... – Diz Kaede com ar de pouco caso.

-Ta me expulsando? – ( ... o.O ... )

-Tow perguntando... ! –

-Bem ainda tenho um pouco de magoas... -

-hmmm... Ta certo! –

-Mais sim i ai o que ele disse? –

-Só perguntou se você precisava de mais dinheiro, se você queria voltar, se eu tava precisando de dinheiro, se o dinheiro que ele mandava tava dando para te manter, e que se você quisesse mais dinheiro a sua conta tava cheia, e a minha também, e mais um bando de baboseiras... Conhece ele, né? Acha que tudo se resolve com dinheiro, só liga pra saber se agente precisa de mais dinheiro nunca para saber se agente ta bem... Só dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dá e raiva! –

-Pow e ele ainda quer mandar mais dinheiro? Mais ele manda quase um milhão de dólares por mês e inda quer mandar mais? Ele acha q agente faz o que com dinheiro? –

-Sei lá! Pelo menos ele não e pão duro! –

-Pelo menos isso mais também... –

-Ah ele disse que vai ligar para Você amanhã, disse que quer falar com você... –

-Ah - (... :/ ... )

-Vem senta logo e come que ta uma delicia! – Diz Kaede depois de acabar de mastigar.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já era tarde, mais ele não se importava, estava preocupado...

# Kagome... Por que você mentiu para mim? #

Pensa o rapaz de 16 anos, se sentando num banco do parque, parando para olhar ao redor, era um belo lugar, cheio de arvores, com via para bicicletas, com bancos de madeira marrons (** Ai vocês falam ' não, madeira rosa! ' mais tem madeira amarela (** Amarela? ** ) Sei lá q cor e aquela mais num e marrom!**) Bem cuidados, e tinha uma boa vista para a lua (pelo menos do lugar onde ele estava sentado). Ele olhou para a lua...

# Ah Kagome, o que esta acontecendo com você? Eu te ajudo meu amor! Confia em mim... KUSO! (¨ merda ¨) O que Você fez Hein Inu-Yasha No Taisho? Você deve ter feito algo não é? Para Ela estar daquele jeito? Claro e culpa sua Seu Baka! ( ¨Idiota¨) ... Mais o que eu fiz???? #

Pensou o garoto desesperado

# Eu não fiz nada! #

Pensou convicto

# ... Faz tempo que eu não vejo a Kagome daquele jeito, tão... Tão... Sei lá sensível, parecendo a Kagome que eu conheci há alguns anos... Aquela garotinha frágil, que eu tinha tanto medo de quebrar, aquela garotinha que vivia falando de sentimentos, aquela garotinha tão... Tão... Tão PER-FEI-TA! #

O garoto viajava em suas lembranças... Aos poucos foi sem formando um sorriso nos seus lábios, momentos tão bons...

#Aquela Kagome dos velhos tempos... Tão diferente da de agora, a Kagome de agora é poderosa, independente, forte, e aparentemente sem sentimentos... Bem não posso negar que isso me atrai bastante, mais tenho saudades da Kagome de antes... A mesma Kagome que eu vi hoje, mais Incrivelmente isso não me deixou feliz... Acho que por que por traz serenidade toda Havia uma dor enorme, eu sei disso! E a culpa é minha! #

Ele esmurrou o banco onde estava sentado.

# Droga o que eu fiz? Tava tudo tão bem hoje de manhã, agente ate deu um fora naquela menininha que disse que queria ficar comigo... Ela estava tão feliz... Ate brigou com aquela outra garota lá... #

Seus Olhos se Abriram Rapidamente, e permaneceram arregalados.

-Kikyou... – Murmurou.

# Aquela garota, aquela garota estressada que me deu uma tapa, e sem eu ter feito nada! Aquela garota chata... E Feia!... Feia? FEIA? Ela não é feia... Ela é uma ridícula!... Isso mesmo Inu-Yasha ela é Ridícula! RI-DI-CU-LA! ... RIDICULA? Ah Inu-Yasha No Taisho A quem você quer enganar? Você acha ela linda! Muito Linda! Ela é simplesmente... Ah, te Mata Inu-Yasha No Taisho, Foco! Kagome, Você tem que ajudar a Kagome! ... Kikyou... Ah merda, O que você esta Fazendo Seu Cérebro maldito? Para de botar a Imagem dessa tosca na minha cabeça! Essa Ridícula ta me atrapalhando! Exatamente por que você esta pensando nela então Inu-Yasha No Taisho? ... Ah num sou 'EU' é u meu cérebro maldito que ta de putaria com a minha cara!... #

(/ - Kagome Pare!!!- \)

Inu-Yasha olhou para frente estático.

(/- Hã?- Kagome virou para traz espantada – O que você disse Amor?- \)

Ele fechou o punho.

(/ - Disse para Parar! Por acaso a garota lhe fez algo? Não Foi você que começou então pare... Estou cansado disso... Será que você poderia 'AMADURECER'?- \)

Ele Apertou mais o punho, fazendo suas unhas grandes doerem de encontro com sua pele.

(/ O.O

-Inu... Inu... Inu... y... y... Yasha? – Disse Kagome muito espantada – Por que você esta defendendo ela?- \)

Ele lançou seus punhos contra ar com raiva.

# É Por isso que ela esta com raiva! Seu Baka (¨Idiota¨) por que Você tinha que defender Aquela Ridícula? 'Defender Aquela Ridícula' ? E quem disse que eu defendi aquela ridícula? Ora, eu tenho mais o que fazer! ... Mais... Ela não tinha feito nada... Você por acaso esta querendo dizer que você defendeu ela Inu-Yasha No Taisho? NÃO! ... Ah meu deus eu estava defendendo ela! Por quê? Ela é uma ridícula! Para com isso Inu-Yasha Ela é Linda! Linda... Gostosa, charmosa, poderosa... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH já chega, vamos parar por aqui meu celebro #

Ele se levantou subiu na sua moto e foi embora deixando uma nuvem de poeira para traz.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou se jogou na cama, estava cansada.

-Ahhhh..... – Ela se espreguiçou. – Pow! Esse dia ate que valeu a pena!... Suikotsu... – ela fechou os olhos.

(/ -E impossível esquecer um rosto tão lindo... – Disse pegando o queixo da dela e levantando seu rosto sutilmente, deixando ela levemente vermelha.\)

Ela sorri levemente.

(/

-Hai... -

Ele começa a desabotoar a blusa, deixando a mostra seu tórax muito bem desenvolvido. (detalhe ele ta olhando para baixo.)

O.O

Kikyou fica muito espantada, com medo do que se seguiria.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou fica vermelha.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou sua frio.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou estala os dedos de tão nervosa.

Mais um botão...

Kikyou olha mais atentamente, falta um botão.

Mais um botão... O ultimo, Ele tira a blusa completamente.

Kikyou morde os lábios, como ele era... Era... Era... GOSTOSO! \)

Ela fica um pouco vermelha.

(/-Nervosa? - Diz ele com uma voz descontraída.

-Hã?... Quem?... Eu?... Não!... – \)

Da uma meia risada ainda de olhos fechados.

(/ -Já! - Disse ela se levantando

Nesse instante ele pega a mão dela e a puxa para baixo, e (** assim por "coincidência, acaso, peças do destino"**) Ela cai deitada em cima dele, cara a cara, corpo a corpo, olho no olho, bocas tão próximas que se avançassem um centímetro a mais se tocariam.

-Desculpe... –Sussurrou ela.

-Tudo bem... –Sussurrou ele abraçando-a pelas costas, e puxando-a pra si, ela desvia o rosto, forçando um pouco a saída dos braços fortes dele,

Ele a largou contrariado mais ainda assim feliz. Ela se senta e ele também. \)

Ela faz uma carinha meio decepcionada. (... :/ ... )

(/ -Consegui! –

-O que? –

-Fiz você dar um sorriso! – Ela abaixa a cabeça estava ficando vermelha, bem devagar, ele pega o queixo dela e levanta, ela eleva seus olhos cor de mogno para o rosto dele, o rosto dele vinha em direção ao seu, os olhos dele vão se fechando assim como os dela, os lábios vão se aproximando, a mão dele que segurava o macarrão, deixou o macarrão na mesinha e passou por detrás da garota puxando-a um pouco mais, então os lábios se encontram, mais apenas em um selinho, e quando o beijo iria se aprofundar ela simplesmente se afasta. /)

-EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! – Grita ela. ( mais não muito alto para Kaede não ouvir. )

(/-Ate Amanhã? – Suikotsu Ainda fala enquanto Bankotsu liga a Moto.

-Hmmm... Ate ! – (... ^ ^ ... )

Suikotsu não disfarça um sorriso, pega a mão da garota e beija-a.

-Te espero amanhã na escola! –

-Ta! – (... ^_^''' ... ) \)

-Amanhã... – murmurou ela. –'Te espero amanhã na escola!' foi o que ele disse... Ahhhh... Eu não acredito... Ain... Eu me amo! – Diz não contendo um sorriso. – Amanhã vou para a escola feliz... Ele vai me esperar amanhãã ... Ah eu me amo!... Vai dormir Kikyou Tsukiyno amanhã bem cedo você tem que estar de pé, e tem que estar linda... Ahhh escola querida me aguarde! Amanhã eu vou Po-de-ro-sa! – Se embrulhou e depois de um tempo dormiu.

(** Meiu, tipo, alguém percebeu q ela fala sozinha? Ela, u Inu, a Kagome... Todu mundu nessa fic tem um seriu problema mental... XD **)

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**trim, trim, trim, trim, TRIMMMM **

O despertador foi atingido por uma mão, bem rápida.

-Que droga! ... Odeio acordar cedo – diz o garoto esfregando os olhos. –Esse despertador ta cada dia mais barulhento... – Diz olhando o despertador -6:00Am ?!?!?!?! PORRA! É CEDO DEMAIS! – ele se joga na cama de novo.

**TOW, TOW, TOW **

Ele ouve o barulho de alguém batendo (esmurrando) a porta.

-Fala... (... ¬¬ ...) –

-Levanta vagabundo! Vai se atrasar para a escola! –

-Affff.... – Ele passa a mão no rosto e levanta vai ate a porta abre e da de cara com o seu irmão já pronto com uma cara de quem acabou de acordar e ta muito estressado.

-Bom Dia para Você também Sesshoumaru! – Diz ele com a mesma cara.

-O que tem de bom?-

-Bem... Nada ate agora... Já de pé Sesshou? ( abreviação du nomi deli ou seja apelido ) Normalmente Você é u ultimo a acordar... –

-O Jaken e muito histérico! SSSENHOR SSSESSSSHOMARUUU! – diz ele fazendo careta e imitando seu mordomo.

-HAHAHA, só você mesmo para conseguir me fazer mesmo rir agora Sesshou! –

-Hehe pelo menos alguém rindo... E vem cá você vai pra aula assim mesmo? Sem blusa e tal...? –

Inu-Yasha olhou para baixo, tinha acordado e ainda não tinha nem tomado banho.

-Bem, NÃO! Vou tomar banho, xau! –

-... – Inu-Yasha bateu a porta do quarto dele na cara de Sesshoumaru que nem se importou.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A porta se abre, Kikyou sai de roupão branco e enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha também branca, logo em seguida estende a toalha no cabide, caminha ate o seu guarda-roupa.

-Hmmm... – olhou para dentro do guarda roupa e analisou. –Bem... Como se eu tivesse muitas opções de roupa - pegou a farda e vestiu.

Foi a sua penteadeira (do lado do guarda roupa que fica na frente da cama).

-Hmmm... Bem... Só o básico... – Pegou o pó compacto, cor de pele (da pele dela ou seja brancoooOOOooo ) e passou uma camada fina em seu rosto, em seguida pegou o rímel transparente e passou nos cílio, pegou o lápis preto e passou bem de leve na parte inferior dos olhos ( só para realçar mesmo XD), em seguida pegou um `brilho labial` (** (... 8-) ...) **) (de morango) rosa avermelhado e passou nos lábios seguido de um gloss (também de morango ) depois pegou a escova de cabelo e escovou o cabelo ( ¬¬ ), se levantou depois e foi embora.

-Kikyou, já acordada... –

-Já Kaede! Tem aula hoje! –diz ela toda animada.

-Você empolgada para ir para a escola? Achei que estivesse odiando a escola já que se perdeu ontem... –

-Isso e passado Kaede, hoje e um novo dia... E ta com cara de que vai ser melhor que o outro! –

-hum! Ta, sei... Fala logo, bem tem garoto na parada... Pode confessar! – Brinca Kaede.

-UuuUUUuuu – Kikyou fez uma som de fantasma.

-Fala logo! –

-HAHA que nada Kaede, se eu chegar lá ' 07h00min estou em cima da hora, se chegar às ' 07h01min ' estou atrasada, então eu prefiro chegar cedo e outra eu vou a pé! –

-Pode ir de táxi se quiser... –

-VOW! Pá caraleoo! Podes crer ô Kaede –

-Esse palavreado... –

-Sorry... Já vou falow? Bye... - Diz ela saindo e batendo a porta.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inu-Yasha se senta a mesa, de frente para Sesshoumaru ao lado de seu pai.

-Até que enfim Inu-yasha! –

-Bom dia pai... –

-Vocês vão de carro ou de moto hoje? –

-Eu vou de moto! – disse Sesshoumaru entre um gole de sulco e outro.

-Eu também... – Diz Inu-Yasha.

-Ta bem então, só que tome cuidado e respeite as leis de transito, ontem eu recebi outra multa, o Sesshoumaru andou na contra mão... –

-Feh! – disse Sesshoumaru imitando o Inu-Yasha. –O que foi pai? Atacou a 'Pão-Durrise?' – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com ar de pouco caso.

-A multa já foi paga, e você sabe que dinheiro não falta nem pra mim nem pra você, sabe também que só não perdeu a sua carteira provisória ainda por que é meu filho e por que tem muita sorte de não ter matado ninguém ainda. E leis existem para serem respeitadas e seguidas, e EU ( nessa hora ele estufa o peito) sendo um integrante da ' S.Y.P* ' (sociedade de youkais protetores) ( *Cap.01 ) tenho que honrar as leis, e fazer com que os outros as honrem, mais como e que eu posso querer que os outros as honrem se nem o meu próprio filho honra? –

-Feh! –Sesshoumaru diz enquanto gira os olhos – A rua estava vazia, nem pedestre tinha... –

-Mais a multa não foi pela 'rua vazia' foi por que você andou na contra mão na principal! –

-Ah... A rua dava na principal... E como o senhor disse, eu num matei ninguém, sou muito bom pilotando moto, passo tirando fino de carro mais num bato! –

-Mais isso é errado Sesshoumaru! Tenho certeza que estava com a Kagura! –

-Estava por quê? –

-Você não faz essas loucuras normalmente, só quando esta com ela! –

-Vai me proibir de namorá-la? –

-Não, não... # uma luta para esse menino dar o braço a torcer e admitir que gosta de alguém... # Mais bem que Você poderia ser mais sensato não acha?-

-Certo Sr. No Taisho... Já vou, se não eu chego atrasado... – ele se levanta mais antes de sair.

-Sesshoumaru No Taisho! Que modos são esses? –

-Feh... Ta bem – Ele volta se senta e diz – Com licença – ai então se levanta.

-Espera Sesshou! – Diz Inu-Yasha - Com licença... – ai se levanta e vai atrás do irmão.

-Esses meninos... Cada dia piores... – disse Inu No Taisho (o pai deles que esta vivo nessa fic. )

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

#É... Acho que a Kaede estava certa... Cheguei meio cedo... A ayanne ainda não chegou... Nossa lá vai EU ficar no Vácuo... EU ODEIO FICAR NO VACUO! #

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Espera Sesshou! – pediu Inu-Yasha.

-Esperar? – Diz Sesshoumaru na garagem, arrumando seu capacete – Esperar por que? –

-Por que eu vou com você... –

-Comigo? Não, não, pega o carro e vai, na minha moto só eu! –

-Não é na sua moto seu tapado! E junto com você, te acompanhando, fazendo o mesmo percurso... –

-Tapado é você seu inútil! HAHA essa e boa Inu-Yasha... Faz tempo que você não me acompanha... Você faz um percurso completamente diferente, você vai pegar Kagome... Kore(¨ Ei ¨)!!! Acorda! Terra chamando Inu-Yasha... –

-Hoje eu não vou... – (... :/ ...)

-Pela sua cara... Brigou com ela de novo? –

-Não... Acho que ela esta chateada comigo... –

-Afff... É tava demorando para vocês se desentenderem... Anda desembucha o que Você fez? - Diz ele se encostando na moto.

-Bem... Eu não sei exatamente se agente está brigado... Só sei que ela tava estranha comigo ontem... Nem olhava nos meus olhos... – (... :/ ...)

-Me conta direito essa historia Inu-Yasha... – ele cruza os braços enquanto fala.

-Olha... Ela ontem disse que a mãe tava doente e que tinha que passar na farmácia e por isso não queria que eu a levasse pra casa... –

-Que desculpa mais esfarrapada man! – (pronuncia-se 'men' )

-É... Ela tava muito abalada... Estática... Agente falava com ela bem umas 5 vezes e ela não ouvia... –

-UUUhhhhhhh... Man dessa vez você fez algo grave neh? Magoou a menina...-

-Eu não sei o que eu fiz... Quer dizer... Eu acho que eu sei... –

-Cara eu acho que eu vou fazer faculdade de psicanálise você não acha que eu levo jeito pra coisa? – olhou para Inu-Yasha é o viu levantando a sobrancelha – Tah... Vai, fala! –

-Eu defendi uma garota que ela odeia dela mesma!!! – Diz Inu-Yasha como uma metralhadora.

-Hmmm... E por quê? –

-Por que o que? – Diz ele com uma cara desesperada e ainda rápido como uma metralhadora.

-Por que você defendeu a garota? –

-Que garota? Aquela ridícula? –

-Que ridícula? –

-AQUELA RIDICULA!!! –

-Quem diabos é 'aquela ridícula'?-

-É a garota que eu defendi! –

-Você defendeu uma ridícula? – (... ò.Õ ...)

-NÃO!!!!!!! –

-Então? –

-Então o que? –

-Quem você defendeu? Quem é 'aquela ridícula'? –

-Eu defendi 'Aquela ridícula'! –

-ENTÃO VOCÊ DEFENDEU UMA RIDICULA! –

- NÃO! –

-COMO NÃO? VOCÊ ACABOU DE DIZER QUE DEFENDEU 'AQUELA RIDICULA'! –

-'AQUELA RIDICULA' NÃO É RIDICULA! ELA É MUITO LINDA! –

-Hã? Definitivamente você e muito confuso Inu-Yasha, quer dizer então que a tal ridícula que você defendeu é Linda? –

-Infelizmente... Ela é uma gata... –

-Hmmm... E por que você a chama de ridícula? –

-Por que eu a odeio! Ela me fez brigar com a pessoa que eu amo!-

-Se você ama a Kagome por que defendeu a ridícula? –

-EU NÃO SEI! – grita ele desesperado, botando as mãos na cabeça.

-Certo, certo... Você tem certeza que ama a Kagome? –

-Tenho Certeza Absoluta! –

-Então esta tudo certo... Não sei exatamente o que vocês chamam de 'Amor' e o que você considera 'amor' mais, ouvir dizer que "quem ama perdoa" se a Kagome amar você ela te perdoa e se você amar ela você pede desculpas! –

-... – (... :/...) Inu-Yasha abaixa a cabeça enquanto seu irmão volta a arrumar a sua moto –Sesshoumaru... –

-Fala... – Diz Sesshoumaru enquanto ajeita o capacete.

-Você tem esses problemas com a Kagura? –

-Com a Kagura? – ele deixa o capacete e se encosta novamente na moto - Não... Pra falar a verdade a Kagura não tem essas fuleragens... Não tem essas frescuras, ela não reclama por eu ser frio com ela e pelo fato de eu só ir atrás dela quando eu tow com vontade de ( nessa hora ele faz um símbolo com as mãos, bota uma mão na horizontal e outra na vertical atrás da que esta na horizontal e mexe e vertical pra frente que faz um **Pec** de encontro com a outra) com ela e tal... – diz ele com cara de pouco caso.

(N/a: pra kem num sab o símbolo qr dizer 'fuder', fuder no sentido de comer, pegar, transar, dar... nesse sentido...! Num sei pra que tanta frescura minha pra dizer isso ¬¬)

-Você só quer comer a Kagura? –

-Não exatamente mais... É por ai!... –

-Você não a ama? –

-Se você chama de 'amar' o fato de eu ter uma ereção todo vez que ela rebola... É '**talvez**' eu a ame...! –

-Amor não e isso Sesshou! –

-É O que então? –

-É você sentir o coração bater mais forte quando a pessoa amada se aproxima, sentir como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca quando ela te abraça, sentir como se seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade quando ela te beija, sentir-se feliz por vê-la feliz, sentir-se triste por ela estar triste, quere-la bem, sentir ciúmes dela, sentir vontade de protege-la, de não deixa-la nunca, de... – Ela pausou para respirar. –Enfim acho que Você entendeu não? -

-Mais ou menos... É **talvez**, ouviu bem? **TALVEZ, **eu a ame...! -

-... - # Você não tem jeito Sesshoumaru! # - Ta Sesshou! E então eu vou pegar a Kagome?-

-Vai ora! Num custa nada passar lá... Se ela não tiver esperando você volta! –

-É... -

-Ah e sobre a garota que você defendeu... Eu conheço a Kagome, com certeza a garota não tinha feito nada mais tava levando esporo, neh? –

-É... –

-Pois é não te grila muito por ter defendido ela não... Ta no sangue da família... É assim mesmo! – Diz ele ligando a moto.

-Falow Sesshou! Valeu! – seu irmão botou o capacete e bateu continência para ele e foi embora na moto.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

#Pow! Falta 15 min pra bater a campa... # pensa Kikyou sentada na beira fonte enquanto olhava o horário no Celular. #é e NADA da Ayanne chegar! Pufff#

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inu-Yasha ia bem rápido na moto, dobrou a Rua e viu exatamente ninguém! Kagome não estava esperando ele no lugar de sempre...

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome desse a escadaria do templo correndo, estava atrasada e imaginava que Inu-Yasha já havia passado para pega-la, a escada continuava por uma corredorzinho mais apertado, entre duas pedras enormes, com as paredes cobertas por um tipo de muco verde, e antes de sair de lá ela viu passar na frente da entrada , um rapaz de moto, era Inu-Yasha. Ela correu mais rápido e saiu do corredor, que dava na parada de ônibus e acenou fortemente para que ele a visse.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inu-Yasha estava acelerando para sair logo daquela rua quando olhou pelo retrovisor da moto e viu uma garota acenando, era Kagome? Ele freiou bruscamente fazendo cantar pneu, olhou direito, sim, era Kagome! Fez o retorno no Meio da rua mesmo e foi ate ela.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela viu o garoto freiar, cantando pneu, parar por um tempo e fazer o retorno e vir ate ela.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ele parou na frente dela e tirou o capacete.

-Inu!!!! – Exclamou a garota.

-Kagome... – Disse ele meio receoso.

-Ah Inu... – Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as suas mão, o olhou por uma momento e em seguida o beijou.

O.O

No começo ele se espantou arregalou os olhos e tal, mais depois a beijou, foi fechando os olhos devagar e a beijou, depois de um tempo se beijando eles se "soltam" então Kagome abraça ele.

O.O

Ele arregala os olhos novamente, fica meio sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, mais em seguida a abraça, ficam um tempo abraçados e então vão se soltando de pouquinho, ela sobe na garupa da moto e depois o enlaça pela cintura e diz.

-Vamos amor? –

-... – Ele olha para baixo e vê as mão dela na frente da sua barriga – Vamos! –

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**TTTRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... **

Kikyou se levanta da fonte, meio lenta, sai andando ainda olhando para traz, queria ver se Ayanne chegava, ai então ela viu uma moto entrar pelo portão, sair da trilhinha de cimento e azulejo, e passar por cima da grama indo ate a garagem da escola, que tinha lugar para Motos e carros, a Moto estacionou e Kagome Higurashi e Inu-Yasha No Taisho saíram de cima dela, Inu-Yasha deixou o capacete enganchado no (** Gidon eu axu neh?**) volante (**volante não! A parte que ele apóia a mão lah p/ dirigir a moto! **) e saiu abraçado com Kagome.

-Ah! – Kikyou Girou os olhos - Definitivamente Eu Mereço! –

Saiu andando mais rápido para não ter que ter o "prazer" de se encontrar com o casal. Passou voando ao lado de Kagura, que vinha andando na direção oposta a multidão, ela vinha saindo com Sesshoumaru.

-Inu! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru.

-Fala Brow? – Eles continuam falando.

- KagoOomeee AmigaAaAaaa – Fala Kagura como uma falsidade aparente.

-... – Kagome ergue a sobrancelha # Garanto que se eu num fosse A **MAIS** popular ela nem olharia para a minha cara! A se falsidade matasse... ! # Pensa Kagome enquanto da um Sorriso Super falso também – Ah OIIIIIII AMIGaAaAaA... – as duas dão beijinho no rosto mega falsas.

-Como VaaAaiIi? – Pergunta Kagura tentando parecer menos falsa. # ah se ela não fosse tão popular... Eu nem olharia para a cara dela, essa moleca metida à gostosa... Ah se falsidade matasse... E ah se o Sessho não gostasse tanto desse irmão dele, Esse meio-Youkai Estúpido, eu não teria que me rebaixar tanto... Como se ele se importasse muito com 'como eu me sinto'... (...¬¬...) #

-Otima querida! – Fala Kagome tentando Soar **mais** falsa ainda.

Nessa Hora Sesshoumaru vira para o lado e vê as duas conversando uma mais falsa que a outra, era aparente que uma não suportava a outra, ele girou os olhos e disse.

-Tah, Falow, mano eu tenho que ir pra sala agora... NEH Kagura? – Disse ele dando uma cutucada de leve em Kagura.

-Ah, sim amor... - Ela vira pra ele com um sorriso mega amarelo.

-Tah, então VAMOS Kagura. –

-Vamos, vamos... – Ela vira pra Kagome – Xau QueridaAaaa... –

-Jah ta bom Kagura! Vamos! – Ele Puxou ela pelo braço acenou para Inu-Yasha e Saiu andando.

-Hei Kagome! Bem que você poderia ser menos falsa com ela, neh?-

-Ah Inu! Você sabe muito bem que eu não à suporta, só falo com ela por você e por consideração ao seu irmão, alias como é que ele agüenta ela? –

-E eu que sei? –

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bem que você podia ser menos falsa com a Kagome, neh? –

-Ah Sesshuuuuu, eu detesto ela! – Disse Kagura fazendo Biquinho.

-Mais Você não poderia manter essa sua falsidade demasiada sobre controle? –

-Ah, Fala pra mim, como e que o Inu Agüente Aquela 'zinha' ? –

-Ah e eu que sei... Num sei nem por que eu agüento você... –

-Sesshoumaru No Taisho... Eu também não sei por que você insiste em me arrastar quando vai falar com o Inu-Yasha! –

-Eu não te arrastei! Nem fui atrás de você hoje! Você que parece que sentiu o meu cheiro e veio atráz de mim, eu disse " eu tow indo falar com o Inu-Yasha... " Mais ainda assim Você quis vir... –

-Se eu não for atrás de você, você não vem atrás de mim! –

-É lógico! Sesshoumaru No Taisho Não corre atrás de Garota Alguma! -

-Nem de mim? – Diz ela fazendo Carinha de Triste.

-... É, talvez de Você eu corra atrás!... Mais só quando eu estiver de bom humor... – Diz ele não querendo brigar.

-... – Kagura girou os olhos e se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou entra na sala e vê Ayanne sentada na carteira qual elas dividiam.

-Como você?... Ah esquece... –

-Puxa Kikyou, você demorou hoje, neh? –

-Ah Ayanne... Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa... -

Nesse momento o professor entra, elas se sentam e passam os três primeiros tempos cochichando sobre o garoto que Kikyou conheceu, Suikotsu, Ambas falharam a perceber, um par de olhos atentos que não tiravam os olhos de Kikyou, e eles pertenciam ao próprio Suikotsu que não conseguia parar de olhá-la.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No Recreio.

-Suikotsu... Amor, onde e que você tava ontem a noite mesmo hein? –

-Já falei que eu fui buscar a minha moto! – Diz ele impaciente.

-E por que você ta com esse bandeide na cara? –

-CARAMBA! O que você quer em criatura? Vai distribuir pra's tuas amigas esses convites que eu te dei! –

-Isso é jeito de me tratar? –

-Afff... – Ele soltou um suspiro enquanto parou no meio do corredor lotado, virou pro lado e avistou uma pessoa conhecida - Ei, olha Você ta convidado pra uma festa que vai ter lá na minha casa hoje! Só entra Quem tiver convite! Ta aqui o teu! Vê se não perde! – a pessoa vai embora e ele continua olhando para os lados, ele procurava uma garota, uma garota muito especial, uma garota extremamente branca, de longas e lisas madeixas negras, de nome Kikyou, ele a estava procurando desde o começo do recreio, mais tudo o que conseguiu foi achar a sua namorada enjoada, que esta lhe enchendo o saco até agora.

-Suikotsu! –

-... – ele olhou para ela de canto de olho e soltou um longo suspiro.

-Suikotsu! –

Ele voou pra cima dela, segurou ela pelos dois braços e saiu à empurrando pra um corredor vazio, encostou ela na parede, e botou suas 2 mão encostadas na parede uma de cada lado da cabeça dela.

-Você quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou ele muito bravo, o que ele deixava transparecer de propósito.

-... – (... O.O 8/ ...) Ela o olhou espantada e com medo e não respondeu.

-Quer? Pois bem! Eu fui encurralado! Levei uma surra! E só não to mais quebrado por que apareceu uma garota e começou a gritar! Depois eu tive que ligar para o Bankotsu ir me pegar por que eu tava acabado! E eu tive que ir na garupa dele!... Ta feliz agora? –

-... – Ela sabia o quanto ele odiava ir na garupa dos outros, e por isso ele tinha comprado a sua própria moto por que para ele era humilhante andar na garupa dos outros. –Ai, amor! Desculpa, eu não sabia, Eu... Desculpa! – Disse ela e em seguida o abraçou, abraço o qual ele não correspondeu.

-Já? Acabou? Agora me solta e vai distribuir os convites que eu te dei antes que eu pegue de volta e nem uma amiga sua vá! –

-Tá... – (... :/... ) Ele vira de costas e vai embora deixando a garota lá sozinha.

-Que foi isso menina? – Ela vira espantada e Vê uma cara conhecida.

-Ah... Que susto! – Diz ela respirando aliviada – Oi Tsubaki! –

-O que foi aquilo menina? Por que o Suikotsu saiu bravo daquele jeito? –

-Ah parece que ele levou uma surra, ontem... –

-Você não disse que tinha ligado ontem pra ele e quem tinha atendido era uma mulher? –

-Foi, mais sei lá, ainda acho que ele ta me traindo... –

-Ora então segue os passos dele mulher! Vê com quem ele esta falando agora que ela não falava antes e nunca falaria! –

-A começar de quando? –

-De agora! -

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou e Ayanne Andavam juntas conversando quando Kikyou avistou um rosto conhecido, não muito longe, cheio de papeis na mão e com muita gente em volta dele.

-Ayanne, È Ele Ali ô –

-Quem? –

-O Suikotsu! –

-Mais... É Aquele Suikotsu? –

-E tem outro? –

-Não!Pelo menos não que eu saiba... Mais... Tipo Esse garoto é popular! Tem uma namorada muito bonita é que é do grupo da Kagura a namorada do Sesshoumaru que é o mais popular por assim dizer! Ele é muito popular mesmo! –

-E o que que tem? –

-Ele tem namorada Kikyou! –

-Tem razão!É besteira achar que ele se lembraria de mim, né? –

-É, né? –

-É... – Diz Kikyou enquanto joga uma mecha do seu cabelo pra traz, essa mecha com ajuda de um "Sutil" vento trouxe a mecha de volta e ainda bagunçou o seu cabelo, ela abaixou a cabeça ajeitou tudo de novo e quando virou pra frente viu aquele rosto conhecido de longe parado olhando pra ela, ela parou de andar, e Ayanne também e ficou a encarar aquele rosto bonito.

-Kikyou... Retiro o que eu disse! Ele ta olhando pra cá! –

-Eu seiii... - Cantarolou Kikyou, o que foi seguido de um sorriso para Suikotsu, e por que Ayanne tinha sido engraçada.

Suikotsu, que estava a escrever em um convite o nome do convidado ( o garoto parado na frente dele) acabou de escrever rápido, deu o convite para o garoto seguido de um tapa (um tanto forte) nas costas do individuo e então se dirigiu até Kikyou, esta gelou, ficou estática, enquanto ele vinha com passos ansiosos até ela.

Quando chegou á ela, sentiu seu coração acelerar, não entendeu o por que de ele não conseguir pensar em nada interessante a dizer, alias de não conseguir pensar em nada, nada alem de como ela era linda, então como por instintos ou por que não saia nem uma outra palavra da boca dele, ele disse:

-Kikyou... –

-... – Ela não disse nada, afinal não tinha nada a dizer, ele veio a ela então ele que falasse! Estava achando tão fofa a cara de besta que ele fazia.

-Eu... –

-Você... – Disse ela esperando a frase.

-E-Eu... –

-Kikyou eu vou dar uma volta, ta? –Disse Ayanne querendo deixar eles sozinhos, mais foi impedida por Kikyou, que segurou o seu braço, e a olhou com uma cara de quem diz 'Você fica! Quero que você assista!'.

-Hã... Quem é você? – Perguntou Suikotsu confuso. –Novata também? –

-Não... – Disse Ayanne achando que ele estava louco por que há 2 anos eles estudavam juntos. –Sou da sua sala á 2 anos! –

-Serio? Eu... Nunca vi você! –

-Talvez por que eu seja CDF... –Disse Ayanne sarcástica por que não gostou de tocar no assunto.

-É Você tem cara de CDF, mais, na boa, é a CDF mais bonita que eu já vi! – Disse ela vendo Ayanne corar e Kikyou soltar uma risada muda, olhando a cara de Ayanne.

-Bem... Kikyou... –

-Hã, fala! – Disse ela com um sorriso na cara o que o fez ficar mais abobado.

-... –

-Fala... – Ela sorriu mais ainda.

-Hã? Ah ta... É... Tipo... Eu... E os meu irmão daremos uma festa hoje a noite, na minha casa, e você é convidada VIP! –

-Eu? –

-Ela? Mais só os veteranos são VIP's... – Disse Ayanne

-Nas festas dos No Taisho. Nas minhas quem eu quero é VIP, e **eu quero ela**!...Digo... Que ela seja... VIP. – Corrigiu ele.

-Ta bem... Mais tipo... A festa é de que? – Perguntou Kikyou.

-Como assim? –

-Tipo é festa para ir com que tipo de Roupa? Vestidos de Gala? –

-Definitivamente não! Vai com uma roupa normal... Tipo a roupa que você achar legal ir a uma festa á noite. –

-Ta! –

-Seu convite... –Ele procurou no bolso os convites vip's, e achou Escreveu o nome dela com uma letra caprichada e o entregou para a garota. –Só entra com convite! Não esquece! –

-Ta legal... Mais i ela? – Kikyou apontou pra Ayanne.

-Você quer ir? –

-Eu?- Questionou Ayanne.

-Eu não vou sem ela! – Disse Kikyou.

-Os convidados VIP's podem levar quem eles quiserem... Ou seja, ela entra com você! –

-Ah... Ta! –

-Você vai? –

-Vou! –

-Promete? –

-Prometo! – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto ele pegou a sua mão beijou, e foi se afastando sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Vou estar te esperando! – Disse ele antes de virar de costas.

-E Eu vou estar lá Suikotsu! Prometo. – Sussurrou ela.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou entrou no ginásio, ele estava totalmente vazio.

-Mais que Garota mentirosa! –

**-=MINI FLASH BACK=-**

-Ei Garota! – Uma garota de cabelos pretos e presos num rabo de cavalo lhe chamou.

-Eu? –

-Você é Kikyou? –

-Sou! –

-Tem um garoto Chamado Suikotsu chamando você lá no Ginásio! –

-O Suikotsu? –

-É! Pronto já dei o recado, Vai lá Hein! – Disse a garota indo embora.

-Vai lá – Disse Ayanne a empurrando.

-Vamos! Você vem comigo! –

-Eu quero água vai logo que eu vou em seguida! Juro, eu não perco isso por nada! –

**-=FIM DO MINI FLASH BACK =-**

-Não tem ninguém aqui! – Disse Kikyou em voz alta.

-Ao contrario, Tem muita gente Aqui! – Ouviu uma Voz feminina Dizer-lhe.

-Hã? – Ela virou espantada e viu uma Garota Sair de Traz da arquibancada, uma garota branca porem um pouco mais rosada que ela, de cabelos pretos cortados num corte repicado, o uniforme tão decotado e pequeno quanto o de Kagome, Porem o Busto era Visivelmente menor que os de Kagome. –Quem é você? – Questionou Kikyou.

-Me Chamo Abi! –

-E eu Tsubaki! Novata! –

-... – Kikyou se virou pra onde vinha a voz da outra garota, mais percebeu que tinha bem mais garotas lá, mais de dez, a cercando - Em que posso servi-las? – perguntou ela num tom sarcástico.

-Pode Dar a sua cara pra agente esmurrar! – Disse Tsubaki.

-E por que eu faria isso? –

-Por que Vadias Merecem porrada! –Disse Abi.

-Então imagino que vocês merecem apanhar! – Disse Ayanne aparecendo no portão de entrada do Ginásio.

-Quem é você? – Questionaram as 2 garotas em uníssono.

-Ayanne! – Exclamou Kikyou.

-Novata? – Questionou Abi.

-Não! Veterana! –Disse Kikyou.

-Então imagino que conheça as regras da escola! Não? – Disse Tsubaki.

-Que regras? – Questionou Ayanne. – Ela não assinou nem uma quando entrou Aqui! – Disse Ayanne se encaminhando na direção delas com uma cara seria.

-Não preciso que ela saiba as regras, ela vai apanhar assim mesmo! – Disse Abi.

-Posso Saber o por quê? – Questionou Kikyou.

-Foi Você que atendeu ao Telefone do Suikotsu ontem, né? Gostou da noite? Foi boa, né? Eu o imagino com Você, chamando por mim! – Disse Abi.

-Quem é você? – Questionou Kikyou.

-A namorada dele, vadia! – Disse Abi.

-' A namorada dele vadia'? É, você tem cara de Vadia! – Disse Kikyou sarcástica.

-Cale a boca! – Disse Abi.

-Venha calar! – Disse Kikyou sentindo Ayanne chegar perto dela e ficarem com as costas grudadas uma na outra, no meio da roda.

-Vadia! O que me consola é que ele estava pensando em mim Quando estava com você! –

-Você nunca dormiu com ele, né? Ele me falou! – Mentiu Kikyou.

#Como ela sabe? Eu não acredito que ele Falou!# Pensou Abi.

– Quer Saber como ele é na cama? – Disse Kikyou vendo a cara de ódio de Abi, e depois viu ela abaixar a cabeça e deixar a sua franja negra cobrir os olhos. – Ele é ótimo! Mais Duvido que você Chegue a Provar... E adivinha, Ele não gemeu por você! Gemeu por mim! Ele Gritou o **MEU** nome! Aliais, nem depois do Ato ele tocou no seu nome, Acho que nem pensou em você, por que senão ele tinha gemido por você, mais adivinha nem confundiu o meu nome... Não trocou uma letra! E depois quando ele acordou, dormiu na minha casa sabia? Não deu tempo de ir pra dele! Ele estava muito cansado! Apenas dormiu depois da loooonga noite, ele disse que eu era melhor que Você em todos os aspectos, apesar de nunca ter dormido com você, até o meu beijo era melhor que o seu! Sabia que ele preparou meu café da manhã? Ela já fez isso por você alguma vez? Não, né? Que pena... Mais eu vou falar pra ele dormir com você, só pra eu ter a comprovação de que eu sou melhor! Mais não fica triste se ele gemer o **meu** nome no seu ouvido, tá? -

-Eu... VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA VAGABUNDA! –

-Não vai ser fácil! – Disse Kikyou, botando os punhos na frente do rosto esperando a briga.

-Não mesmo! – Completou Ayanne fazendo o mesmo movimento.

**AHHHHHHHHHH**

Gritaram as garotas em voltas de Kikyou e Ayanne vindo em direção das 2, Kikyou se viu encurralada pó duas garotas quaisquer que vinham ambas em sua direção, ela ficou parada e na hora que ambas iam encostar suas unhas nela, ela saiu do meio, deixando as duas darem de cara e caírem no chão, riu um pouco mais não por muito tempo, pois teve que começar a se desviar das unhas de Abi, toda vez que se desviava dela levantava o braços (sabe quando us jogadores de futebol vêem um cara que ta correndo com eles caírem i eles levantam as mão, meio que dizendo 'eu não fiz nada', assim a Kikyou fazia.) e numas dessa levantadas de mão deu um tapa, mais um tapa fraco, tipo ela bateu sem querer com a costa da mão, em uma garota de estava atrás dela, e a garota desmaiou, (... O=O ...) Kikyou fez uma cara de espanto meio debochada, enquanto via Abi acudir a garota, a garota acordou meio tonta e permaneceu no chão, enquanto isso Kikyou foi ajudar Ayanne a bater em outra garotas, as garotas vinham com suas unhas afiadas na direção das duas e eram recebidas com socos leves, mais que as derrubavam, sobrando apenas 2 garotas, Tsubaki e Abi.

-A Kikyou e minha, Tsubaki! – Disse Abi.

-Ta certo, eu fico com a outra! – disse Tsubaki, enquanto começou a rondar Ayanne, esta permaneceu seria e nem se preocupou, ou não aparentou se preocupar. –Você é uma Youkai lobo não é garota? –

-É, sou! –

-Da mesma tribo do Kouga? Ele me falou que a sua família tinha muitos amigos e montaram uma tribo, você é da tribo dele? –

-De que te importa? – Respondeu Ayanne apertando os olhos.

-Nada... Você conhece o Kouga? Não? Devia, Ele é muito bonito... Embora eu agora esteja com o Bankotsu, não me importo em dizer... Ele é muito bonito, já tive um rolo com ele, mas sabe ele nunca esqueceu a Kagome, então eu terminei, mais ele beija muito bem! Você deveria prov... – não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois Ayanne calou sua boca com um muro, mais dessa vez não fraco, forte o suficiente pra fazer ela soltar um gemido de dor, Tsubaki ia cair no chão mais foi segurada pelo pescoço por Ayanne.

-É talvez eu devesse provar mesmo... Mais por hora... Bater em você é minha meta! – disse largando o pescoço dela e a esmurrando novamente só que aumentando a força, depois de 3 murros, viu o sangue escorrer pela boca da garota, que ainda não tinha caído, por que entre o intervalo entre um muro e outra ela era segurada por Ayanne, Ayanne a empurrou para frente e ela foi, meio num, cai num cai, e quando conseguiu se estabilizar, olhou para Ayanne e disse:

-Vadia, você me pag... – Mais uma vez não teve tempo de terminar a frase por que Ayanne avançou em sua direção, com as unhas brilhando, disse alguma coisa como se fosse anuncio de um ataque, em seguida Tsubaki foi cegada por um brilho amarelo, quando abriu os olhos, ficou estática, apenas "sentia" Ayanne ao seu lado, meio abaixada, "sentiu" Ayanne se erguer e sentiu seu uniforme descolar de sua pele, e cair.

-Hehe... Agora você calou a boca! –

O.O

Kikyou e Abi, também foram cegadas pelo ataque de Ayanne, em seguida viram Ayanne de cabeça baixa, um pouco corcunda, com as o braço estendido para frente e as unhas ainda brilhando, era como se ela tivesse atacado Tsubaki com uma "unhada super potente", viram Ayanne se erguer despreocupada, e viram o uniforme de Tsubaki cair fatiado (produto do ataque de Ayanne) revelando o conjunto "Sutiã e calcinha" rosa bebê da garota, em seguida Ayanne disse algo que fez Kikyou dar uma risada muda, vendo Tsubaki se jogar sentada no chão.

-Como você... ? – Perguntou Abi horrorizada.

-Ela é uma Youkai ô! – Exclamou Kikyou.

-É verdade, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe... Mais ele me deixou bem mais tranqüila! -

-Sua amiga levou porrada e você esta tranqüila? – Questionou Kikyou.

-Ela levou porrada por que era uma humana contra uma youkai, exatamente a situação em que nos estamos, eu sou uma youkai e você uma humana! –

# porra! # Kikyou manteve sua expressão fria, mais gelou na hora.

-Isso não vai afetar em nada, quer testar? – Disse Kikyou sarcástica.

-Veremos! – Abi apertou os olhos e na frente dela surgiu uma ave youkai fantasma, soltou um sorriso sarcástico e com um movimento de mãos mandou a Ave em direção a Kikyou.

Kikyou Sentiu a ave passar, entrar dentro dela, ela perdeu o chão, sua vista escureceu, ela começou a cair, arregalou seu olhos cor de mogno, não sentiu mais controle nenhum de seu corpo, sentiu um frio congelante lhe correr a espinha enquanto ela continuou caindo, agora parecia que ia desmaiar, ate que viu um brilho rosa bem longe enquanto caia, e **pow** deu de bunda no chão, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi seu traseiro doer, a segundo foi a agressividade da luz ao abrir seus olhos, mesmo estes estando cobertos pela sua franja negra, percebeu ao olhar discretamente ao redor que estava no mesmo local onde a ave fantasma de Abi havia entrado nela, botou a mão no seu estômago, esse parecia estar congelado (A ave passou por ela no estomago, ta?) doeu um pouco mais aquela sensação estranha era pior.

-Kikyou você esta bem? – Perguntou Ayanne preocupada.

-... – Kikyou tirou a mão do estomago levantou e ergueu o polegar dizendo 'tow bem' e em seguida respirou com dificuldade.

-Como se sente querida? Bem? – Kikyou ainda com a mão na barriga apenas soltou a respiração pesada. – Você sabe por que essa sensação? Você morreu! – disse Abi.

O.O

-Só por alguns segundos, é isso que as aves youkais fantasmas fazem, matam você enquanto estiverem dentro do seu corpo e adivinha elas só entram ou saem com a minha permissão... – Kikyou tossiu e franziu mais ainda o cenho pela dor. – Eu sei como você se sente eu já testei em mim! Já deve ter percebido mesmo depois que as aves saem a dor continua, são os efeitos colaterais, bem, agora vamos continuar com a sua derrota! –

-Ela não vai perder – disse Ayanne entre os dentes.

-Claro que vai! – Disse Tsubaki – Ela é apenas uma humana, e você sabe quem é a Abi? Ela foi importada da Era feudal, a mãe dela é a rainha das aves youkais, e ela é a princesa, ela tem total domínio da técnica, essa garota já perdeu! –

-Ai e que você se engana, eu fui treinada pelo meu avô, que faz parte da 'S.Y. P. *' (*cap.1) e ele me ensinou a ver energia, conhecida por 'ki' e, Abi, preste atenção no 'Ki' da Kikyou... É bem maior que o seu! E se ela tem energia de espírito maior, ela ganha! –

-Não necessariamente, o corpo dela esta debilitado demais, para ela canalizar essa força de espírito! Ela vai perder! – Disse Abi.

# canalizar força de espírito? Que força de espírito?# se pergunta Kikyou.

Tudo o que ela tinha era o treinamento duro que teve nos E.U.A e só!

# Será que força de espírito é aquele brilhinho rosa lá no fundo dá escuridão? # Pow se o 'ki' dela era maior que o de Abi, e era só aquele pingo de luz, Abi era muito fraca.

# Bem talvez se eu me confiar nessa luzinha eu me dê bem, afinal o que eu tenho a perder? # Então Kikyou se levanta (a trancos e barrancos) e consegue ficar de pé (morrendo) fechou os olhos com força e os abriu novamente, procurando se espertar mais, só que ao abrir, só teve tempo de ver 2 aves youkais fantasmas vindo em sua direção, ambas passando pelo mesmo local da anterior, então ela cai de joelhos, com as mãos na barriga, e em seguida veiu uma terceira ave a atingindo no mesmo local, a garota que já estava de joelhos, ficou praticamente de 4, com uma mão e os joelhos apoiados no chão e a outra mão sobre a barriga magra, fechou os olhos e viu de novo o brilho rosa, só que na medida em que sua dor aumentava o ponto se aproximava, não chegou a ver o que era o ponto, pois de algum jeito "sentiu" uma ave youkai vindo em direção a ela, estendeu a mão que estava em sua barriga para o lado e quando a ave ia chegando ela passou a mão com as suas unhas dentro da ave, essa foi destruída.

Ayanne e ela viram a luz no fim do túnel, as aves estavam em outro plano e só atingiam necessariamente o espírito de seu adversário, então o adversário teria que ter uma grande força de espírito para poder derrotá-las, e Kikyou tinha isso ( embora não ela não faça idéia!) e agora ela podia destruir as aves.

-Hehe – Kikyou se levantou incrivelmente melhor – Ganhei... Desista Abi! –

-Como você? Esquece, não importa, eu tenho energia ilimitada você não, uma hora você vai cansar! –

-MENTIRA! – Gritou Ayanne - Só quem tem energia e poder ilimitado aqui é o Sesshoumaru e o Inu-yasha No Taisho é só! Seu Ki já diminuiu bastante usando essa técnica, e outra Você não sabe usar-la por que senão já tinha ganhado, a Kikyou vai te derrotar! –

-Duvido! – Disse Abi Fazendo aparecer milhões de aves aparecerem e irem a direção de Kikyou.

Essa por sua vez não sabia como mais nenhuma a atingiu, pois ela as sentiam antes de encostarem nela, e eram destruídas por socos, chutes, unhadas e etc. e no final não sobrou uma Ave pra contar a história, mais sobrou uma Youkai Dominadora de aves que estava muito cansada, Kikyou caminhou até Abi, com uma cara feliz.

-Não se aproxime, ou eu... – Disse Abi Parando pra respirar cansada.

-Você o que? Chora? –Perguntou Kikyou.

-Eu... – Abi se pos em posição de ataque.

-Há ha. – Com as mãos Kikyou desfez a posição da garota abaixando-lhe os braços, em seguida com o seu dedo indicador empurrou Abi pra traz, esta caiu sentada assim como Tsubaki.

-ABI! – Exclamou Tsubaki.

-Vamos embora Tsubaki... – Diz ela se levantando a muito custo. –Vai ter volta. – Disse com um olhar de ódio profundo para Kikyou e saiu correndo.

**Silencio mortal**

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA –

Riram as duas.

-Como você cortou a roupa daquela Tsubaki? – Perguntou Kikyou entre risos.

-Cortei com minhas unhas, E você dormiu mesmo com o Suikotsu? –

-Eu? É claro que não, falei só pra estressar ela... –

**TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **

-Ô bateu, vamos... – Disse Ayanne.

E lá foram as duas de volta pra sala.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyou saiu de noite da escola.

(Tipo, a escora dela, é quase interna, Você entra às 6:00 da matina e sai as 6:00 da noite, nesse intervalo, ela tem 3 tempos de aula, e um recreio de 15 minutos, mais 2 tempos e o almoço de meia-hora, Daí ou ela tem aula normal ou ela tem cursos adicionais, pratica esportes,usa a sala de informática, usa a biblioteca e etc. por que quem está na aula é quem usou a biblioteca e praticou esportes e etc. de manhã)

Olhou para a garagem, viu Inu-Yasha ajeitando a moto e Kagome esperando, Olhou para Kagome com um olhar sarcástico de quem diz 'Parabéns, enganou um idiota!' Kagome deu um sorriso sarcástico de volta pra ela de quem diz 'Obrigada!' Inu-Yasha sai coma moto e espera Kagome subir, enquanto espera olha para Kikyou, com um olhar sem nada a dizer, apenas ressentido, ela o olha com um olhar de ódio, então ele põe o capacete e vai embora.

# Baka (¨Idiota! ¨)... Afff... Sozinha pra casa de novo... Saco... #

(gente, bem vou postar uma musica mais antes vocês precisam saber das siglas de identificação, né? Pois bem, quando tiver alguém cantando vai estar a sigla dentro disso Sigla. ta? Agora vamos as siglas...

K = Kikyou / S = Sesshoumaru / I = Inu-Yasha / Kª = Kagome / Sª = Sango / A = Ayanne / M = Mirok / R = Rin / Su Suikotsu / N = Narak / K° = Kouga / B = Bankotsu / Kg = Kagura / Ab = Abi / T = tsubaki / Kh = Kohaku / Kd = Kaede / Int = Inu No taisho / .

... Acho que só, mais em todo caso se aparecer personagens novos(que vai aparecer, mais não convém falar deles agora) Eu aviso das novas siglas.)

(System of a Down – Lonely Day)

K Such a lonely day

And it's mine

The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨Que dia solitário!

E é meu

O dia mais solitário da minha vida ¨)

Kikyou Sai da escola, passando pelo grande portão vê a lua, linda no céu límpido, Mais isso não há anima, e ela continua sua jornada triste.

K Such a lonely day

Should be banned

It's a day that I can't stand K

(¨Que dia solitário!

Devia ser banido

É o dia que eu não consigo agüentar¨)

Passando pelas pessoas como um fantasma sem ser notada, na frente de um bar o proprietário olha alguém passar quase que fugindo da luz, cantando uma musica melódica.

K The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨ O dia mais solitário da minha vida...¨)

Canta dobrando a rua.

K The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨O dia mais solitário da minha vida...¨)

O vento que desarruma seus cabelos faz folhas e papeis voarem, leva sua mente embora, até New York, Até um garoto branco com 2 mechas de cabelo preto caídos sobre o rosto e o resto espetado para cima de uma forma meio torta, os olhos negros, Com os braços cruzados, encostado em uma parede, Com uma cara de mal.

K Such a lonely day K

(¨Que dia solitário!¨)

Esse garoto levanta o rosto e sorri, estendendo-lhe a mão.

K Shouldn't exist K

(¨Não devia existir ¨)

Levando-a à uma dança eterna em um salão grande e vazio.

K It's a day that I'll never miss K

( ¨É o dia que eu nunca sentirei falta ¨)

Depois da dança, que não foi eterna, O garoto Se desvencilha do abraço dela, Faz uma reverencia e desaparece no ar.

K Such a lonely day K

(¨Que dia solitário! ¨)

Ela Tenta pega-lo antes de aparecer, Mais só consegue Segurar o pó colorido e brilhoso, o que a faz espirrar, e a traz de volta para onde realmente estava... Esperando o sinal abrir.

K The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨O dia mais solitário da minha vida... ¨)

Soltou sua respiração pesada, Olhou o sinal vermelho para pedestres, mais pra que esperar? Não tinha carro na rua mesmo.

K And if you go K

(¨E se você for ¨)

Ela atravessou de cabeça baixa, fechava os olhos e via a reverencia que ele fazia, se via com ele sentada no banco de uma praça famosa em NYC ( Pronunciado: 'Enn Ai Ci'. Abreviação de New Yorque City. Tradução: Cidade de Nova Iorque.), ele segurava sua mão tão docemente.

K I wanna go with you K

(¨Eu quero ir com você ¨)

Mais como em toda lembrança, Sempre acaba uma hora.

K And if you die K

(¨ E se você morrer ¨)

Morte, ela nunca aceitou muito bem aquilo, mais também não era tão desesperador agora.

K I wanna die with you K

(¨ Eu quero morrer com você ¨)

# I Wanna die with you? … And if you die, I wanna die with you! Hehe, sempre pensei que… Nunca ia dizer isso, te repreendia tanto quando Você falava isso... Incrível como as coisas mudam. # Pensou a garota pondo um sorriso desanimado nos lábios.

K Take your hand K

(¨ Pegar na sua mão ¨)

Ela lembrou do toque quente do rapaz.

K And walk away K

(¨ e ir embora... ¨)

Era o que ela queria ir embora, segurar forte na mãe dele e ir embora...

K The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨O dia mais solitário da minha vida... ¨)

Ela continuou sua caminha triste.

K The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨ O dia mais solitário da minha vida... ¨)

Estando ciente de que a mão dele, o cheiro dele, o abraço dele, o beijo dele, Ele em si, lhe era proibido agora, simplesmente impossível.

K The most loneliest day of my life K

(¨O dia mais solitário da minha vida... ¨)

Olhou para o lado em certa parte do caminho, Viu o lugar onde achou Suikotsu apanhando, deu um sorriso, # pelo menos alguma coisa boa… #

K Such a lonely day K

(¨Que dia solitário! ¨)

Ela segui seu caminho menos triste.

K And it's mine K

( ¨E é meu ¨)

Ela fitou sua casa, ansiosa por um banho quente na sua banheira.

K It's a day that I'm glad I survived K

(¨Fico feliz por ter sobrevivido a dias assim ¨)

Deu o ultimo suspiro, respirando o 'ar da noite', e entrou em casa.

****=-Fim do 4° capitulo. -=****

**N/a: Reviews? :P**


End file.
